Fix You
by rururei
Summary: Seorang superstar yang sepertinya mendapatkan segalanya dalam hidup, tetapi sebenarnya selalu ada yang kosong dan tidak lengkap, sampai dia bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang membuatnya terperangkap. NaruSasu. Threeshot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 - Blue Eyes

Sasuke melengos kesal begitu dia mencapai sebuah kursi berwarna putih agak jauh dari kerumunan. Segera dihempaskannya tubuhnya di sana. Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya dengan selembar sapu tangan berwarna biru tua. Wajah putih yang sehalus porselen itu kini ternoda dengan ekpresi masam yang dia pasang. Sudah cukup kekesalan hatinya pagi ini. Dengan mata obsidiannya yang tajam dan menusuk, dia melemparkan tatapan merendahkan pada orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya, para kru yang sibuk mempersiapkan set syutingnya untuk hari itu.

"Menyebalkan."

Bibir tipisnya akhirnya terbuka, membuat Shizune yang berdiri di sampingnya sejak tadi berjengit kaget seakan-akan kata pendek yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu sudah menampar wajahnya. Ketika Sasuke berpaling kepadanya dengan wajah tertekuk dan alis bertaut rapat, mata gadis berambut pendek itu melebar. Dia menunggu apalagi yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu padanya.

"Shizune," desis Sasuke, "Cepat tanyakan pada Sutradara berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu. Jangan sampai lebih dari setengah jam, atau aku akan pergi dari sini."

Shizune tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali. Gadis itu segera berlalu dari sana setelah menggumamkan kata 'baiklah' yang tidak terlalu terdengar. Sasuke berdecak kesal lagi. Pagi ini dia harus kembali diganggu dari tidurnya yang baru beberapa jam –setelah tadi malam _tapping _untuk sebuah acara _talk show _yang sialnya menghabiskan banyak waktu karena produser acara itu malah mengajaknya ke sebuah pesta. Shizune, seperti biasa bekerja keras membuatnya bangun dan menyeretnya ke lokasi syuting. Dan apa yang dia dapatkan? Dia malah harus menunggu karena set syutingnya belum siap.

Apakah pernah seorang Sasuke harus menunggu?

Sesosok punggung lebar berkemeja hitam yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya mendadak menyita perhatiannya. Figur berambut blonde dengan tubuh jangkung itu sedang berdiri dengan sikap kaku dan kedua tangan berada di belakang punggung. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke arah yang berbeda, seperti sedang mengawasi situasi. Sasuke baru menyadari keberadaan sosok yang tidak terlalu diperhatikannya itu, padahal orang itulah yang tadi pagi tahu-tahu sudah duduk di belakang kemudi mobil, mengambil alih posisi Shizune.

Melihat sosok itu dan mengingat apa yang dijelaskan Shizune tadi pagi membuat kadar kekesalan Sasuke makin bertambah. Dia merogoh ponsel di saku celana jeansnya dan menekan sebuah nomor. Perlu menunggu tiga kali dengungan nada tunggu sebelum orang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"_Ya, Sasuke. Ada yang kau butuhkan pagi ini? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu syuting, ada urusan di kantor agensi."_

"Cih. Tidak usah basa-basi, Kakashi," Sasuke mendengus, "Jelaskan saja padaku omong kosong apalagi yang kau lakukan pagi ini."

Sasuke bisa mendengar Kakashi tertawa keras. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah menyebalkan managernya itu sekarang, wajah yang sering ingin ditonjoknya sejak dulu.

"_Kalau yang kau maksud omong kosong adalah tentang bodyguard itu, aku sama sekali tidak menyebutnya sebagai omong kosong, Sasuke. Ini urusan serius."_

Sasuke selalu muak dengan gaya diplomasi Kakashi.

"Aku tidak butuh dia, Kakashi. Ini tidak seperti akan ada orang yang ingin membunuhku atau apa."

"_Kau tidak tahu apa yang menunggumu di dunia luar sana, tuan muda," _kata Kakashi dengan nada mengejek, "_Apa psikopat yang menabrak mobilmu kemarin belum cukup?"_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Yang Kakashi maksud sebagai "psikopat" bagi Sasuke hanyalah seorang fans fanatik yang terlalu nekat karena ingin menemuinya. Seorang gadis sengaja menabrak mobilnya karena ingin menemui Sasuke. Beruntung tidak ada yang terluka parah waktu itu. Kepala Sasuke hanya sedikit memar karena terbentur. Sedangkan "psikopat" yang lainnya bagi Sasuke hanyalah orang-orang iseng kurang kerjaan yang sempat-sempatnya mengirim benda-benda aneh atau surat-surat kaleng kepadanya. Terakhir kali itu terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika gosip tentang hubungan spesialnya dengan Yamanaka Ino sedang merebak. Padahal Sasuke tidak sudi sama sekali punya hubungan apapun dengan aktris cerewet yang merepotkan itu.

Bagi Sasuke itu hanya hal biasa.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kakashi."

"_Tidak," _ sahut Kakashi pendek, "_Lagipula ini bukan ideku, 'Suke. Ini ide ibumu."_

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu Sasuke tidak lagi berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan. Dia memutus panggilan telfonnya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mata _onyx-_nya kembali terarah pada pemuda yang kini masih berdiri memunggunginya. Sasuke tidak ingat siapa namanya –seingatnya dia mendengar Shizune yang memperkenalkan orang itu. Dia masih memperhatikan pemuda itu ketika sosok yang sedang menjadi objek perhatiannya mendadak membalikkan tubuh dan menatap tepat ke dalam matanya.

Matanya biru, sebiru batu safir.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fix You (c) rururei~**

**WARNING:**

**NaruSasu (tau lah apa artinya), OOC (di sini sasu lebih cerewet dan naru-lah yang lebih **_**stoic**_**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'm not easy to understand**_

_**But you hold out your hand**_

_**Just as I am – Air Supply**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Van Ford _Passenger _itu melaju di tengah kepadatan lalu lintas malam. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di jok dengan mata terpejam. Sekalipun lampu mobil sudah dipadamkan, dia masih bisa merasakan kilatan cahaya dari luar merasuk masuk lewat kaca jendela. Lampu-lampu kendaraan. Lampu-lampu bangunan di pinggir jalan. Kepalanya terasa berat dan sekujur tubuhnya pegal. Syuting film hari ini terlalu melelahkan, ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan beberapa wartawan yang bertahan di lokasi dengan alasan meliput jalannya syuting. Padahal dia tahu mereka hanya mencari-cari foto yang bagus antara dia dan Ino di luar lokasi. Yang benar saja. Dia akan melakukan segala macam cara untuk menghindari perempuan pirang yang banyak omong itu.

Sasuke merasakan cahaya yang lebih terang. Dia membuka mata, menyadari lampu mobil sudah dinyalakan dan mobil van itu sudah berhenti di _basement _apartemennya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sebuah suara berat bernada rendah membuatnya mengarahkan pandangan ke jok depan. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk di belakang kemudi berbicara padanya tanpa menolehkan kepala. Orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto –akhirnya Sasuke ingat namanya. Biasanya Kakashi dan Shizune yang akan mengantarnya pulang, tapi mulai sekarang hal itu menjadi tugas Naruto. Shizune langsung pulang ke rumahnya dari lokasi syuting, sementara Kakashi sudah membawa mobilnya sendiri.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa atau memandang lagi pada _bodyguard _barunya sebelum pemuda itu menyadari ada bunyi langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh, mendapati Naruto ada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Itu menjadi kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sasuke pada Naruto sejak pertemuan mereka tadi pagi.

"Saya akan mengantar Anda sampai di atas."

'Di atas' yang dia maksud adalah apartemen Sasuke di lantai 18. Sang Uchiha mengernyitkan dahi. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Dia melanjutkan langkah menuju _lift _dan menjadi kesal karena kata-katanya tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun pada orang bernama Naruto itu. Naruto ikut masuk dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan dua tangan tenggelam ke saku celana. Sasuke menatap pemuda itu, yang sama sekali mengabaikannya dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar. Sekarang Sasuke baru bisa memperhatikan sosok itu dengan lebih baik. Naruto sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan bahu lebar dan garis wajah yang keras. Rambut blondenya agak panjang dan berantakan. Kulitnya berwarna tan, jenis warna yang jarang Sasuke lihat. Dan matanya biru...

Mendadak Naruto berpaling, seakan-akan pemuda itu tahu kalau Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya. Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke depan.

"Aku bilang aku bisa pergi sendiri," katanya ketus.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugas saya," sahut Naruto datar.

Sasuke mendesah sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Jadi tugas apa saja yang diberikan Kakashi padamu?" tanyanya. "Mengikutiku 24 jam?" Naruto tidak menjawab. Ketika itu _lift _berdenting dan pintu terbuka. Pemuda itu keluar lebih dulu, membuat Sasuke hampir-hampir tidak percaya bahwa pertanyaannya sudah benar-benar diabaikan.

Sang raven keluar sambil menahan diri untuk tidak memandang Naruto lagi. Dia menghampiri pintu, menekan tombol untuk memasukkan password apartemennya. Ketika pintu terbuka, dia bisa mendengar Naruto berucap di belakangnya.

"Selamat malam. Saya permisi."

Ketika Sasuke akhirnya berbalik, dia melihat punggung pemuda itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu _lift. _Sasuke mendesis pelan. Dia itu sebenarnya robot atau apa?

.

.

.

Dia berguling lagi ke samping. Kali ini sambil menarik selimut biru tua itu sampai menutupi kepala. Tapi bunyi berisik dari pintu itu masih saja terdengar.

"Sasuke san."

Dia menolak untuk mendengarkan. Tubuhnya masih bergelung di bawah selimut. Hal yang paling dia inginkan sekarang adalah tidur, dan bangkit dari ranjang menjadi hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan. Bunyi ketukan pintu yang sejak beberapa menit lalu konstan terdengar akhirnya berhenti. Dia memejamkan mata makin erat, merasa sedikit lega.

Tapi rupanya kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Kali ini dia merasakan cahaya berlebih memenuhi kamarnya yang gelap. Kemudian dia mendengar tirai jendela ditarik hingga terbuka, membuat cahaya matahari menjadikan kamar itu makin terang. Sasuke tidak bisa memejamkan mata lagi. Dia paling benci dengan cahaya ketika dia sedang ingin tidur. Maka pemuda itu menyibakkan selimutnya dan bangkit duduk di ranjang dengan wajah masam.

"Kenapa kau menyalakan lampu dan membuka tirai? Sudah kubilang–"

Omelannya yang baru sedikit itu terpaksa terputus ketika dia menangkap figur yang sudah membuatnya kesal itu. _Dia _bukan Shizune, tapi seorang pemuda jangkung berkemeja merah tua dan berambut blonde. Naruto berdiri di tepi ranjang dan sedang menatap ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan sebuah kunci yang dikenali Sasuke sebagai kunci cadangan kamarnya. Hanya Shizune yang memiliki kunci itu karena Sasuke selalu benci bangun pagi dan sang asisten terpaksa berjuang keras setiap hari untuk membuat sang superstar itu membuka mata.

"Shizune san memberikan ini kepada saya," kata Naruto, "Dia langsung berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan bersama Kakashi san."

Sasuke diam, masih terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran orang asing di dalam kamarnya.

"Kakashi san meminta Anda segera bersiap-siap."

Entah karena malas untuk berdebat atau karena memang sadar pada kewajibannya, Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dalam hati dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Shizune dan Kakashi membiarkan orang asing ini memasuki apartemennya dengan begitu leluasa. Mereka bahkan memberitahu Naruto password pintunya?

Ketika Sasuke selesai bersiap dan akhirnya membuka pintu, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan," kata pemuda itu. Mata birunya lekat memandang Sasuke seperti kemarin setiap kali mereka berhadapan. "Telur rebus, satu mangkuk _oatmeal _dan segelas susu skim."

Hebat. Dia bahkan sudah tahu menu sarapan Sasuke. Dalam hati, sang Uchiha muda masih bertanya-tanya sebanyak apalagi yang Shizune dan Kakashi beritahukan pada Naruto. Dia itu benar-benar _bodyguard _atau asisten pribadi? Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenyataannya pemuda itu langsung duduk di meja makan untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa membantah atau mendebat Naruto seperti yang selalu dia lakukan pada Kakashi dan Shizune –dalam beberapa kasus dia malah ingin meninju muka Kakashi. Kadang-kadang dia juga marah-marah pada Shizune hanya karena dia _ingin. _Tapi pada orang ini...

Dia melirik Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja makan, mengawasinya. Sasuke buru-buru menunduk, pura-pura fokus pada mangkuk _oatmeal_nya. Barangkali dia tahu alasan Kakashi mengirimkan orang ini. Dia punya wajah yang lebih _stoic _dan tatapan yang lebih mengintimidasi dibanding tatapan Sasuke sendiri.

Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Naruto sepanjang perjalanan. Dan pemuda bersurai pirang itu juga tidak akan membuka mulut jika tidak diajak bicara. Benar-benar seperti robot.

"Sasuke kun..." Shizune menyambutnya di studio dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dibanding biasa, seakan-akan dia baru saja terbebas dari tugas mahaberat yang biasanya harus dia lalui setiap pagi. "Kau datang tepat waktu."

Sasuke hanya melengos kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh keinginan balas dendam pada Kakashi yang sedang duduk santai di kursi sambil membaca majalah. Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Spot pemotretan sudah siap.

Sasuke berdiri di depan layar putih dengan bagian lain dari studio yang disulap menjadi lebih gelap. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan lampu yang menyilaukan dan juga kamera yang menjadikannya fokus objek. Kulit putih pucatnya tampak berkilau, dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak dengan sweater hitam dan celana jeans yang robek di bagian lutut.

Dia bergerak tanpa berpikir. Mengangkat dagu. Mengatupkan rahang. Menoleh. Menggerakkan tangan. Membuka bibir. Memejamkan mata. _Blitz _kamera seperti tidak berjeda menangkap sosoknya.

"Itulah kenapa orang-orang menyebutnya terlahir untuk berada di depan kamera."

Naruto mendengar Kakashi berbicara sendiri. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak menjawab, mata safir lurus ke arah spot pemotretan, pada sosok yang seperti berkuasa sendirian di sana. Kulit putih seperti porselen. Mata tajam segelap permata obsidian. Rambut sehitam bulu burung gagak. Keseluruhan sosok itu sendiri seperti sebuah seni, sebuah mahakarya. Tanpa perlu bergerak atau berkata-kata pun, dia sudah terlihat mempesona.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke?

Dia memulai debutnya sebagai model pada usia lima tahun. Sekarang sosok bocah polos itu sudah menjadi seorang _superstar_, seorang aktor, model, dan bintang iklan yang wajahnya memenuhi televisi dan papan-papan _billboard _di pinggir jalan.

Sepertinya semuanya sempurna –seorang bintang muda terkenal dengan banyak penghargaan, bintang yang paling diinginkan. Ya. Semua seakan sempurna kecuali bagi orang-orang yang tahu seperti apa seorang Sasuke sebenarnya. Kakashi menyebutnya 'manja'. Shizune menyebutnya 'menakutkan'. Seperti sekarang di ruang _make-up, _gadis itu kembali harus menghadapi kelakukan menakutkan seorang Sasuke.

"Kau bilang tidak sampai tengah hari, Shizune."

Dia berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Mata _onyx _tajam menusuk ke arah sang gadis berambut pendek. Shizune tergagap.

"Sebentar lagi, Sasuke kun," katanya memohon, "Satu sesi lagi."

"Hah. Kau tidak tahu betapa panasnya memakai baju-baju ini."

Sasuke mengeluh pendek dan melangkah keluar ruangan, mengabaikan Shizune yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan mengikutinya di belakang. Kakashi yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu staf pemotretan menengok begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Shizune menatap panik kepada sang manager, berucap pelan hampir tanpa suara: 'dia mau kabur lagi.' Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Kakashi malah menahan tangan Shizune, membiarkan Sasuke terus berjalan keluar. Shizune menatap Kakashi dengan bingung.

"Biarkan saja."

"Tapi..."

"Biarkan saja dia pergi," kata Kakashi sambil memandang ke arah pintu, pada sosok yang mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari ruangan. "Aku sudah menemukan cara lain untuk menjinakkan bocah manja itu."

Sasuke sudah saja sampai di luar, memakai kacamata hitamnya dan membawa sebuah topi yang baru saja akan dia pakai ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau kembali." Dia berusaha menepis tangan itu. Naruto tidak bergeming, menguatkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Siapa bilang saya akan membawa Anda kembali?"

Sasuke mengerjap bingung.

"Saya akan mengantar Anda, Sasuke san." Sasuke mendengus. Membantunya kabur juga merupakan tugas _bodyguard? _ "Aku mau naik taksi." Dia masih bersikukuh dengan keras kepalanya, tapi Naruto tidak peduli dan menarik pemuda itu menuju van abu-abu, mengabaikan protesnya.

"Ke mana?"

Sasuke duduk di jok belakang sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap keluar, belum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang mulai menjalankan van Ford _Passenger _itu. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak punya tujuan. Biasanya kalau dia kabur, dia akan pergi ke sebuah tempat. Tapi sendirian. Tidak bersama orang lain, apalagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya."

Dengan satu jawaban itu, Naruto tidak bertanya lagi. Dia terus mengemudi tanpa berbicara sama sekali. Entah ke mana saja mobil itu dibawanya, Sasuke juga tidak memperhatikan. Sepertinya mereka hanya berputar-putar di dalam kota sampai hampir tiga jam.

"Anda benar-benar tidak punya tujuan?"

Sepertinya ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara tanpa ditanya. Sasuke menoleh ke depan, mendapati Naruto memandangnya lewat kaca spion. Pemuda itu masih menolak untuk menjawab.

"Kubilang jalankan saja mobilnya."

"Tidak ingin pulang ke apartemen?"

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Pulang ke apartemen sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam opsi karena dia yakin Kakashi sudah menunggunya di sana untuk memberikan ceramah tentang etos kerja atau profesionalisme atau apalah –yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengarnya.

"Kalau kau terus saja bertanya, terserah kau sajalah mau ke mana."

Sasuke menjawab asal dan melemparkan pandangan lagi keluar jendela dengan malas. Naruto tidak menjawab atau melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Dia fokus memegang kemudi dan mengawasi jalanan.

Sasuke baru saja hampir jatuh tertidur ketika dia merasakan mobil itu berhenti. Sang raven memperhatikan sekeliling. Mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan yang tidak Sasuke kenali. Dia menoleh ke depan untuk bertanya pada Naruto, tapi didapatinya pemuda itu sudah menghilang. Mendadak pintu di sampingnya terbuka. Naruto berdiri di luar, memberikan isyarat padanya untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Kita di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pakai saja topi dan kacamata Anda," sahut Naruto sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Sasuke tidak sempat menggerutu dan buru-buru melaksanakan perintah Naruto. Tunggu dulu –dia menurut pada perintah pemuda pirang itu? Sayangnya Sasuke tidak sempat berpikir karena dia segera turun dari mobil untuk mengejar Naruto yang sekarang sudah menghilang di balik pintu sebuah bangunan.

Sasuke ikut masuk, mengamati tempat yang ternyata adalah sebuah kedai ramen itu. Dia mengamati seisi ruangan yang cukup ramai. Para pengunjung yang sedang makan. Para pelayan yang sibuk mengantar dan mencatat pesanan. Dengan kacamata hitam dan topi yang dipakainya, Sasuke merasa cukup aman untuk tidak dikenali di tengah keramaian itu.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian putih dengan apron berwarna sama melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Naruto.

"Apa kabar paman Teuchi?"

Naruto menghampiri pria itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang memilih untuk tetap berdiri di dekat pintu. Naruto bercakap-cakap dengan pria yang dipanggilnya Paman Teuchi itu sebelum akhirnya sang _bodyguard _berbalik –sepertinya baru teringat kalau dia tidak datang sendirian.

"Duduklah." Dia menarik sebuah kursi untuk Sasuke yang sudah memasang tampang kesal karena terlalu lama diabaikan. "Mentang-mentang aku tidak punya tujuan, kau mengajakku makan di kedai ramen?" tanya Sasuke sinis begitu Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Si blonde tidak segera menjawab karena seorang pelayan datang dan mengantarkan dua mangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul ke meja mereka. Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian menggeser satu mangkuk ke depan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya bukan begitu," sahut Naruto sambil mengambil sumpit, "Saya hanya sedang ingin makan di sini. Ini kedai ramen terbaik di Konoha. Anda boleh makan kalau Anda mau."

Pemuda itu menjawab tanpa sekalipun menatap Sasuke, lalu dengan tenangnya dia mulai menikmati ramennya sendiri, seolah-olah Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Sasuke kehilangan minat untuk meluapkan amarahnya –atau memang karena alasan yang tidak dia mengerti, dia tidak pernah bisa marah-marah pada pemuda yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Sasuke menatap mangkuk ramennya dan sesekali melirik Naruto. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak makan ramen? Barangkali lidahnya malah sudah melupakan seperti apa rasanya makanan itu.

"Makanlah sebelum dingin," kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil berpaling padanya, "Hanya makan satu mangkuk tidak akan membuat berat badan Anda naik drastis."

Sasuke ingin membantah tuduhan bahwa dia sedang mempertimbangkan tentang keharusannya untuk diet, tapi tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya melotot sebentar pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya meraih sumpit dan mulai memakan ramen itu.

Barangkali Naruto benar bahwa kedai itu adalah kedai ramen terbaik di Konoha karena Sasuke berhasil menandaskan isi mangkuknya. Sang superstar tidak tahu kalau ramen memang bisa seenak itu. Dia sampai harus pura-pura melihat ke arah lain ketika Naruto mengerling ke arahnya karena dia takut akan ditertawakan oleh sang _bodyguard. _Tapi dugaannya salah. Naruto sepertinya tidak punya ekspresi lain selain tampang datar yang konsisten dipasangnya sejak awal.

"Sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka sudah kembali memasuki mobil, "Berputar-putar lagi?"

"Berapa usiamu?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah balas melontarkan pertanyaan yang kedengarannya tidak masuk akal. Naruto melirik lewat kaca spion dengan alis terangkat heran sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Dua puluh tiga."

"Kalau begitu jangan berbicara formal padaku." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, gestur kebiasannya jika sedang ingin terlihat sok kuasa. "Aku baru sembilan belas dan kau membuatku merasa lebih tua sepuluh tahun dengan gaya bicaramu itu."

"Baiklah." Naruto menggumam. "Sekarang kau mau ke mana," dia berhenti sejenak, seperti sedang berpikir, "Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang," jawab Sasuke, "Antar saja aku ke hotel."

"Tidak boleh." Di luar dugaan, Naruto menjawab cepat dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, sampai-sampai Sasuke melotot ke arahnya. "Kau tidak boleh tidur di hotel."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Dia selalu menginap di hotel kalau sedang kabur dari Kakashi. "Kau khawatir ada fans gila yang akan membuntutitku?" Dia tertawa sinis. "Tenang saja. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku, aku tidak akan menuntutmu karena itu terjadi di luar jam kerjamu."

Sasuke kemudian menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel berbintang di pusat kota Konoha. Naruto tidak menjawab, jadi Sasuke berasumsi bahwa pemuda itu akan menuruti keinginannya. Tapi dia akhirnya sadar bahwa arah yang dituju Naruto berlawanan dengan arah hotel yang tadi dia sebutkan.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" seru Sasuke, "Jangan bilang kau akan membawaku pada Kakashi!"

Naruto tidak bergeming. Sasuke mulai mengancam _bodyguard_nya itu untuk segera menghentikan mobil, tapi Naruto justru menambah kecepatannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menginap sendirian di hotel," kata Naruto singkat.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah untuk berteriak-teriak yang tidak ada gunanya, jadi dia memilih untuk diam sambil menyusun rencana pelarian kalau Naruto benar-benar mengantarkannya pada Kakashi. Tapi arah ini bukan arah menuju apartemennya ataupun tempat tinggal Kakashi. Dia sempat curiga jangan-jangan Naruto malah akan menculiknya.

Langit sudah menggelap ketika mobil itu memasuki halaman sebuah gedung apartemen yang jauh lebih sederhana dari apartemen Sasuke. Naruto keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke yang masih bergeming dan tidak mau turun.

"Berikan kunci mobil," katanya. Naruto tidak menjawab. Sasuke mendelik lagi ke arah sang _bodyguard_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. "Kunci mobil!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan yang malah ditarik oleh Naruto sampai dia terpaksa keluar dari mobil.

"Dengar, ya," kata Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke, "Bagaimanapun juga kau tetap menjadi tanggung jawabku karena kau pergi bersamaku. Ikut aku sekarang." Dia baru saja akan meraih tangan Sasuke lagi, tapi Sasuke menepisnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, membentak dan memerintahku seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan mata biru yang mulai menggelap. Dia menghela napas pelan.

"Kalau kau mau, pecat saja aku besok," katanya, "Tapi hari ini kau masih tanggung jawabku dan aku akan memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Pemuda itu meraih tangan Sasuke lagi, kali ini dia menggenggamnya lebih erat. Sasuke mendadak kehilangan kata-kata untuk membantah, jadi dia hanya mengikuti Naruto memasuki pintu utama dan menaiki _lift. _Mereka berpapasan dengan orang lain beberapa kali, yang hanya mengerling heran pada Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepala sambil menyapa Naruto. Kelihatannya semua orang di apartemen itu saling mengenal, tapi mereka tidak bernafsu mencampuri urusan orang lain sehingga tidak ada kehebohan akibat kehadiran Sasuke di sana.

_Lift _berdenting di lantai lima. Mereka keluar dan Naruto membawanya masuk ke pintu 504 yang sepertinya merupakan tempat tinggal pemuda blonde itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, kan?" tanya Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di dalam, "Jadi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Dia melirik ke arah tangannya yang sama sekali tidak dilepaskan Naruto sejak tadi. Naruto juga sepertinya baru menyadari hal itu. Dia cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan Sasuke, lalu segera berjalan menuju lemari pendingin.

Naruto mengambil sebotol air dan menuangkannya pada sebuah gelas di atas meja konter. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di meja di depan Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa hitam di tengah ruangan. Naruto tidak ikut duduk, tapi menghilang ke balik salah satu pintu yang seperinya adalah kamarnya.

Sasuke mengamati apartemen yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Ada sebuah televisi layar datar di depan sofa dengan tumpukan kaset DVD di bagian bawah meja. Dapur di balik meja konter terlihat bersih dan cukup rapi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain, jadi sepertinya Naruto tinggal sendirian di sana.

"Kakashi san mencemaskanmu," kata Naruto yang sudah muncul lagi di sampingnya, "Aku sudah mengabarinya kalau kau akan bersamaku malam ini."

Sasuke mendengus. Dia sudah mematikan ponselnya sejak tadi agar Kakashi atau Shizune tidak mengganggunya. Sekarang dia hanya berharap Kakashi tidak akan menyusulnya ke tempat itu.

"Aku hanya punya ini." Naruto mengulurkan handuk, sebuah sweater hijau tua dan celana pendek berwarna hitam padanya. "Kau boleh mandi dan memakainya kalau kau mau."

Sasuke menerimanya tanpa berkata-kata lagi dan segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Sejak tadi siang dia sudah merasa kepanasan. Barangkali karena itulah emosinya jadi naik ketika pemotretan.

Dia menyalakan _shower, _membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin yang terasa menyegarkan.

Sebenarnya tanpa alasan yang jelas pun emosinya bisa meninggi dengan begitu mudah. Dia terbiasa dipuja-puja dan dipandang dengan sorot kekaguman sejak dia bahkan belum mengerti kenapa orang-orang melakukan hal itu. Dia menikmati pekerjaannya –tentu saja. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang kadang membuat semua pencapainnya sekarang terasa tidak lengkap dan bahkan juga kosong.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan air yang masih menetes dari lehernya. Dia tidak melihat Naruto di manapun di ruangan itu, jadi dia melangkah menuju ke pintu di mana tadi Naruto sempat masuk untuk mengambil pakaian yang dipinjamkan kepadanya. Pintu itu tertutup. Sasuke menarik kenopnya, baru saja akan memanggil sang _bodyguard _ketika kemudian tenggorokannya tercekat.

Naruto memang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Dan dia sedang berganti pakaian.

Naruto berdiri di dekat lemari, memunggungi Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tangan masih memegang kenop pintu. Naruto sepertinya baru saja selesai membuka kancing kemejanya –kemeja merah tua itu meluncur melewati bahu dan kemudian melewati punggungnya. Dia lalu melemparkan kemeja itu ke atas ranjang. Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu lemari, mencari-cari pakaian. Di bawah lampu kamar yang terang itu, Sasuke bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang lebar dan bahunya yang kokoh, keseluruhannya berwarna tan –eksotis. Tubuh kekar itu kelihatan benar-benar proporsional. Tangan Naruto sudah memegang sebuah kaos hitam dan dia baru saja berbalik sambil memakainya ketika akhirnya pemuda blonde itu sadar ada orang lain di dekat pintu.

Wajah Naruto menampakkan sedikit keterkejutan, tapi itu masih kalah dengan keterkejutan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan wajahnya mendadak panas dan dipenuhi darah berlebih –seolah seluruh darahnya naik ke wajah. Dia seperti baru saja tertangkap basah sedang melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Ini. Handuk. Kukembalikan."

Mendadak dia juga kebingungan untuk menyusun konstruksi kalimat yang benar, jadi dia hanya mengucapkan sembarang kata sambil melemparkan handuk yang dipegangnya pada Naruto –lalu buru-buru berbalik sambil menyumpahi diri sendiri. Dia kembali duduk di sofa dengan jantung yang masih berdetak lebih dari kecepatan yang semestinya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar, membawa sebuah bantal dan selimut. Sasuke berpaling, takut kalau-kalau wajah pucatnya sekarang malah terlihat merah seperti orang demam. Dia kira Naruto akan melemparkan bantal dan selimut itu padanya, tapi tidak. Sang _bodyguard _hanya berdiri di sebelah sofa.

"Tidurlah di kamarku," katanya, "Aku tidur di sini."

Sasuke tidak mengulur waktu untuk segera bangkit dari sana –ke manapun untuk menghindari menatap mata Naruto. Dia segera masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan diri di ranjang, terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengatur napasnya.

Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi apartemen Naruto. Kali ini dia dipinjami –atau tepatnya meminta dipinjami sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana jeans yang sebenarnya agak kepanjangan. Apa boleh buat, seorang pelarian tentu saja tidak membawa pakaian ganti.

"Kakashi san ingin bicara padamu."

Naruto yang sedang berdiri di dapur mengulurkan ponselnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke berniat untuk menolak, tapi lagi-lagi dua manik mata safir yang menatapnya tajam membuatnya menuruti perkataan itu. Dia menerima ponsel Naruto.

"Ya."

Dia berkata singkat sambil menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"_Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Sasuke?" _tanya Kakashi, "_Tentu saja baik, bagaimanapun juga kau bersama bodyguard-mu."_

Untuk apa bertanya kalau dia menjawabnya sendiri. Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Ada apa?"

"_Aku hanya akan memberimu kabar baik," _sahut Kakashi, "_Hari ini kau libur."_

"Apa?" Sasuke merasa harus bertanya dengan nada tinggi karena dia tidak yakin pada pendengarannya. "Aku libur? Kau bercanda?"

"_Apa itu kedengaran seperti lelucon untukmu?" _ Terdengar Kakashi tertawa. _"Aku serius. Hari ini kau hanya ada jadwal syuting iklan dan wawancara majalah. Aku sudah mengundur semua jadwalnya."_

Sasuke masih diam, terlalu terkejut dengan ide libur tiba-tiba. Penjelasan Kakashi tentang perubahan beberapa jadwal hanya didengarnya samar-samar.

"_Aku tahu kau butuh libur, 'Suke," _kata Kakashi akhirnya, "_Kau boleh ke mana saja hari ini. Aku atau Shizune bisa menemanimu."_

Sasuke sepertinya tanpa sadar menggumamkan kata 'tidak usah' kemudian memutus sambungan telfon. Dia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Naruto yang kelihatannya sedang memasak sesuatu. Dia kemudian menghampiri sofa dan menghempaskan tubuh di atasnya, masih memikirkan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukannya hari ini.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal...

Naruto muncul dan meletakkan sebuah piring di atas meja. Tampak _okonomiyaki _yang masih mengepul di atas piring itu.

"Aku tidak punya _oatmeal _atau susu skim," kata Naruto sambil duduk di kursi rotan. Sasuke masih memperhatikan isi piring itu, apapun selain wajah Naruto –dia entah kenapa jadi kesulitan menatap mata itu. "Hanya ada ini. Kau boleh makan kalau mau."

Naruto sendiri sudah mulai makan bagiannya, sementara Sasuke kali ini tidak perlu berpikir apakah dia akan makan atau tidak –dia langsung meraih piring itu karena dia memang sudah lapar. Lagipula mendadak dia penasaran seperti apa masakan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka pemuda itu bisa memasak.

Ternyata masakannya cukup enak –tidak, lebih tepatnya adalah _lezat. _Sasuke menghabiskan porsi besar _okonomiyaki_-nya.

"Sepertinya kau libur hari ini," kata Naruto sambil membereskan piring dan membawanya ke bak cuci. Sasuke mendengar keran diputar dan bunyi air mengalir. Naruto sedang mencuci piring. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran merasuki otaknya. Kalau dia libur, apakah Naruto juga–

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto, membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Sang superstar kemudian menjawab gugup. "Sedang berpikir," gumamnya, "Yang jelas melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tidur sepanjang hari, mungkin. Atau menonton film. Jalan-jalan. Ah –seandainya saja bisa pergi keluar kota ke tempat yang lebih dingin. Di sini panas sekali."

Dia masih meracau tentang banyak hal sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah selesai mencuci piring dan melangkah ke arahnya. Ocehannya segera terhenti begitu dia melihat Naruto duduk di kursi rotan. Mata safir itu memerangkapnya sekali lagi, membuatnya diam-diam harus menarik napas dalam-dalam agar kepalanya tidak berpaling ke arah lain –karena tindakan itu jelas-jelas akan terlihat sebagai sebuah usaha untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung. Dan Sasuke merasa tidak menemukan alasan yang logis untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak ada tempat atau orang yang benar-benar ingin kau temui?" tanya Naruto, "Jarang-jarang kau bisa libur seharian."

Mata _onyx _Sasuke bergerak gelisah. Dia mengalihkan perhatian dengan meraih gelas air putih di atas meja dan kemudian meneguknya.

"Apa..." matanya masih belum berani menatap ke arah Naruto, "Kau juga libur hari ini?"

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke bisa merasakan sepasang mata tajam itu sedang mengawasinya.

"Aku bisa tidak libur kalau kau mau."

Dia selalu mengatakan '_kalau kau mau' _setiap kali menawarkan sesuatu. Entah apakah itu suatu bentuk keacuhan atau justru kepedulian.

Akhirnya Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap mata itu. Dia diam sejenak sambil memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya membuka bibirnya.

"Kau punya mobil? Antarkan aku ke sebuah tempat."

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa van Ford _Pesenger-_nya akan terlalu mencolok untuk dibawa pergi ke tempat tujuannya. Beruntung Naruto memiliki sebuah mobil yang tidak akan menarik perhatian. Kali ini Sasuke duduk di depan, di samping pemuda blonde itu. Barangkali karena hari itu mereka tidak pergi untuk pekerjaan, Naruto memakai pakaian yang lebih santai –sebuah kaos putih lengan pendek.

Dia tidak menanyakan apapun ketika Sasuke menyebutkan tujuannya. Sepanjang jalan tidak ada yang berkata-kata –Sasuke memperhatikan jalanan dan Naruto fokus mengemudikan mobil. Mereka berbelok dari jalan protokol dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, tapi yang dipandang tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan keluar dari mobil. Sasuke hanya memandangi pintu gerbang itu.

Konoha University.

Dia menghela napas kemudian kembali menatap ke depan dan memberikan perintah pada Naruto untuk kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Sasuke baru meminta Naruto menepi ketika mereka melewati sebuah _cafe. _Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman _cafe _itu. Sasuke segera keluar, kali ini tanpa kacamata hitam, hanya memakai topi.

Naruto mengikuti pemuda itu duduk di sebuah meja di dekat dinding kaca lebar yang mengarah ke luar, memesan minuman dan kemudian hanya duduk diam di sana menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Sekalipun tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan atau ditunggu Sasuke, Naruto hanya diam sambil memandangi pemuda di depannya itu.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan keluar, matanya menembus dinding kaca. Dia menumpu dagu dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Sesekali mata _onyx-_nya tampak gelisah atau bahkan takut. Dia tidak menyentuh gelasnya sama sekali ketika pesanan _capuccino-_nya datang.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menoleh dengan mata melebar –seperti ingin menyangkal, tapi justru ekspresinya malah membenarkan tuduhan itu. Dia berusaha menutupi kegugupan dengan menyesap _capuccino-_nya.

"Tidak," jawabnya pelan. Naruto malah melemparkan tatapan yang lebih menyelidik. "Tidak –aku tidak menunggu," kata Sasuke lagi, "Hanya –hanya melihat saja."

"Menunggu untuk melihat seseorang?"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lagi, pertanda lain bahwa tebakan Naruto benar.

"Aku tidak– "

Bantahannya terpaksa terputus ketika dia mendengar bunyi lonceng dari arah pintu, pertanda bahwa ada orang yang memasuki _cafe. _Sasuke melihat ke arah pintu. Mendadak wajahnya menjadi lebih pucat. Dia terpaku selama beberapa saat sebelum matanya kembali bergerak gelisah dan dia akhirnya menatap Naruto.

"Ayo pergi."

Dia baru saja bangkit dari kursi dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi, tapi seseorang sudah terlebih dulu sampai di dekat meja mereka dan berhenti di dekat Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

Orang itu menyebut namanya.

"Itu kau, kan?"

Dia memegang lengan Sasuke sementara Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menatap ke arah lain. Pemuda jangkung yang kini memegangi lengannya itu berusaha membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya, tapi Sasuke malah semakin menunduk sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan Anda."

Naruto bangkit, mencengkeram tangan pemuda yang memegang lengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menoleh, menampakkan mata _onyx _tajam yang baru Naruto sadari sangat mirip dengan mata seseorang.

Mata Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang sekarang sudah mengangkat wajahnya dan sedang menatap ke arahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia baru saja menyebut nama pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Lepaskan dia," katanya lagi, "Dia kakakku."

Cengkeraman Naruto di tangan pemuda itu terlepas. Sang pemuda yang ternyata kakak Sasuke itu menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu," katanya, "Ototo."

.

TBC~

.

**Gomen gomen~**

**Di tengah kerjaan nggarap chapter 3 Snow White malah mendapat ide tak terbendung buat nulis fanfic ini. Niatnya sih oneshot, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan jadi saya jadikan twoshot aja ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Why Always You?

_Bocah laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu berlari sambil tertawa begitu bocah laki-laki lain yang lebih besar darinya menutup mata sambil berdiri menghadap dinding. Bocah yang lebih besar itu mulai berhitung._

"_Satu... dua..."_

_Sang adik, seorang anak berkulit putih dengan bola mata hitam yang bercahaya, berlarian di dalam rumah, mencari tempat bersembunyi. Beberapa orang maid yang sedang membersihkan rumah sampai harus memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati karena takut anak itu akan terjatuh. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan teguran itu._

"_Lima... enam..."_

_Dia masih berlari dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain di dalam rumah yang luas itu. Setiap kali dia sudah memilih tempat untuk bersembunyi, dia kembali bergerak dan memutuskan bahwa tempat itu tidak cukup bagus._

"_Sembilan... sepuluh..."_

_Suara kakaknya terdengar makin samar. Dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian besar di dalam kamar orang tuanya. Kalau mereka ada di rumah, dia pasti akan dimarahi. Tapi hari ini mereka sedang pergi, jadi dia tidak perlu merasa khawatir._

"_Aku akan mencarimu..."_

_Sayup-sayup dia mendengar kakaknya berujar dari luar. Dia menutup mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara atau bunyi-bunyian sekecil apapun. Kedua kaki kecilnya ditekuk di depan dada. Dia meringkuk seperti bayi di dalam lemari itu._

"_Aku akan menemukanmu..."_

_Dia mendengar suara itu semakin dekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia sungguh berharap dia tidak akan ditemukan kali ini. _

"_Aaaa... !"_

_Dia menjerit kaget ketika pintu lemari mendadak terbuka tanpa aba-aba atau bunyi apapun yang mengawalinya. Sang kakak yang muncul dari balik pintu tergelak. Dia kemudian menarik adik kecilnya untuk keluar dari dalam lemari._

"_Kau kalah lagi," katanya sambil menyentil kening adiknya, "Kau harus membelikanku lolipop."_

_Bocah berambut hitam itu menekuk wajahnya. Dia selalu kalah dalam permainan ini. _

_Sang kakak mencubit pipi adiknya sambil tertawa._

"_Aku akan selalu menemukanmu, 'Suke," katanya, "Aku akan selalu bisa menemukanmu di manapun kau bersembunyi."_

_._

_._

_._

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fix You (c) rururei~**

**WARNING:**

**NaruSasu (tau lah apa artinya), OOC (di sini sasu lebih cerewet dan naru-lah yang lebih **_**stoic. **_**Itu memang karakter bawaan Naru dan ditambah pekerjaannya sebagai **_**bodyguard, **_**jadi dia lebih pendiam dan **_**cool **_**gitu. Sedankan Sasu kan masih 19 tahun dan jadi artis sejak kecil, jadi dia masih agak labil dan rempong gitu deh kesannya :O )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't ya think that you need someone**_

_**Everybody needs somebody**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**November Rain – Gun N Roses**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tidak.

Biasanya Uchiha Itachi tidak akan bisa menemukannya ketika dia duduk di dalam _cafe _itu diam-diam. Sebab biasanya dia selalu tahu apakah kakaknya hanya sekedar lewat atau akan mampir ke _cafe, _jadi dia bisa mempersiapkan reaksi yang sesuai. Jika kakaknya hanya lewat, maka dia akan keluar dari _cafe _setelah kakaknya berlalu. Jika kakaknya masuk, dia akan menunduk dalam-dalam dan kemudian mencuri kesempatan untuk keluar ketika kakaknya tidak memperhatikan.

Tapi hari ini semuanya kacau akibat kehadiran seseorang yang tidak biasanya ada di sana untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke menunduk sambil mempermainkan gelasnya, mengabaikan dua orang yang duduk di depannya –Naruto dan Itachi, yang sama-sama sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku," kata Itachi, "Aku selalu bertanya kapan kita bisa bertemu. Tidak disangka malah bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Aku sibuk," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, 'Suke?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke diam, menunduk makin dalam.

"Kebetulan Sasuke san sedang ada pekerjaan di dekat sini," kata Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Itachi menoleh sebentar pada Naruto sambil ber-'oh' pendek, kemudian fokus pemuda itu kembali pada Sasuke.

"Datanglah ke rumah sekali-kali, Sasuke," katanya. Sorot matanya menjadi lebih redup. "Atau aku bisa berkunjung ke apartemenmu."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia lebih banyak diam dan membiarkan kakaknya berbicara apa saja –pujian untuk film barunya, komentar tentang lawan mainnya, pertanyaan tentang pekerjaannya, yang hampir semuanya diabaikan Sasuke. Dia hanya bergumam, menggeleng atau mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Sebentar lagi upacara kelulusanku," kata Itachi, mata tetap lekat memandang adik yang tidak sekalipun mau memandangnya. "Kuharap kau bisa datang."

Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, bahkan meski hanya sebuah gumaman. Pemuda itu malah bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja," katanya. Mata _onyx _ lalu beralih menatap Naruto, "Ayo."

Itachi tidak berkata apapun untuk mencegah kepergian Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya memandangi adiknya sampai sosok sang Uchiha muda menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke keluar dan menghampiri mobil. Sampai mobil itu melaju meninggalkan halaman _cafe, _Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya. Dia seperti sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kelihatannya dia benar-benar merindukanmu."

Suara Naruto membuatnya menoleh dengan tatapan yang sepertinya berarti 'tahu-apa-kau-soal-ini'. Sayangnya Naruto tidak balas menatap Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar aneh," kata Naruto lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau datang diam-diam untuk melihatnya, tapi malah acuh tak acuh ketika dia mengajakmu bicara."

Sasuke menghela napas sambil kembali memandang ke depan.

"Aku –aku tidak sanggup," katanya pelan, "...menghadapinya."

Kali ini Naruto menoleh, mendapati wajah Sasuke yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Wajah putih yang biasanya terlihat angkuh itu kini menjadi redup. Mata obsidiannya tidak setajam biasanya. Entah apakah itu ekspresi kesedihan atau apa. Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan kepala di jok mobil sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu," katanya pelan, "Dia itu jenius. Itachi. Dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik sejak dulu. Kau dengar, kan? Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dan pasti akan menjadi dokter yang hebat."

Naruto diam, mendengarkan.

"Aku?" Sasuke membuka mata, pandangannya menerawang. "Aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Dia –dia benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Dan aku..."

"Tidak. Kau adalah dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia menoleh pada pemuda itu, seperti meminta penjelasan.

Mendadak Naruto menepikan mobilnya, berhenti di pinggir jalan. Dia melepaskan kemudi dan menatap Sasuke. Mata biru yang begitu dalam itu... Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di dalam mata Naruto.

"Orang-orang bilang kau terlahir untuk berada di depan kamera," kata Naruto, "Dan aku termasuk salah satu yang percaya dengan kata-kata itu."

Sasuke diam selama beberapa detik. Dia merasa Naruto terlalu cerewet kali ini.

"Apa istimewanya hal itu?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Lalu apa istimewanya menjadi jenius dan menjadi dokter?" sahut Naruto cepat. Sasuke hanya membuka bibirnya, tapi tidak bersuara. "Sama saja," kata Naruto lagi, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan kakakmu, dan kakakmu tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan. Kalian memang terlahir untuk hal yang berbeda."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyahut lagi. Dia bahkan juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bercerita tentang kakaknya pada Naruto.

"Orang-orang mengakuimu. Tidak semua orang terlahir dengan bakat seperti itu," kata Naruto lagi, "Aku tidak menyangka seorang Sasuke ternyata berhati kecil. Ke mana keangkuhanmu itu?"

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau selama ini aku angkuh?" kali ini Sasuke menjawab, lebih karena merasa tersinggung.

"Kelihatannya begitu," sahut Naruto sambil kembali memegang kemudi, "Tetaplah menjadi Sasuke yang angkuh seperti biasanya. Itu lebih bagus daripada kau yang sekarang."

Mobil kembali meluncur ke tengah jalanan. Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Sasuke terus diam bahkan sampai Naruto mengantarkannya ke depan pintu apartemen. Dia diam-diam memandangi punggung _bodyguard-_nya sampai hilang di balik pintu _lift. _

Begitu sampai di dalam kamar, dia menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang. Bayang-bayang wajah kakaknya dan kilasan-kilasan masa lalu melintas di kepalanya. Matanya menerawang lagi.

Kemudian bayangan itu digantikan oleh sesosok wajah yang lain...

Selama ini banyak yang berkata bahwa dia harus bangga dengan bakat yang dia miliki –tapi tidak seorang pun yang mengatakannya seperti _dia. _Caranya berbicara, mata birunya yang tajam, wajahnya yang kokoh tapi datar.

Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin mempercayainya.

.

.

.

Shizune sampai terbelalak ketika dia melangkah masuk dan didapatinya Sasuke sudah duduk di depan meja makan. Pemuda itu sedang menghabiskan sarapan –yang disiapkannya sendiri. Shizune sampai mematung selama beberapa saat –seolah-olah momen itu baru sekali terjadi dalam hidupnya, dan sepertinya memang baru terjadi pertama kali selama lima tahun dia bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun," gadis itu duduk di kursi di depan Sasuke, "Apa liburan kemarin benar-benar sudah membuatmu jadi lebih segar?"

Sasuke tetap fokus pada piringnya.

Shizune kemudian berceloteh sendiri tentang betapa pentingnya liburan itu dan berencana mengusulkan pada Kakashi agar Sasuke bisa libur lebih lama lagi. Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan –dia mendongak dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu. Tiba-tiba Shizune menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti arah yang dipandang Sasuke.

"Kakashi san langsung ke lokasi syuting," katanya sambil menatap Sasuke lagi, "Kalau Naruto san sudah menunggu di bawah."

Sasuke ber-'oh' pendek sambil menunduk kembali, menyembunyikan rona merah yang mungkin muncul di wajahnya ketika Shizune menyebutkan nama yang terakhir.

Tidak –dia tidak mungkin sedang menunggu _orang itu_.

Tapi kenyataannya ketika dia turun dan menemukan pemuda bersurai pirang itu masuk ke dalam penglihatannya, dia harus memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang gugup atau apa, karena napasnya mendadak jadi tidak teratur.

Naruto membungkuk kemudian membukakan pintu van Ford abu-abunya. Masih tetap sama dengan wajah _stoic _tanpa senyum.

Hari ini dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana jeans abu-abu.

Sasuke menghindari menatap wajah itu sebisa mungkin. Sepanjang jalan dia pura-pura sibuk membaca naskah dan menghafalkan _line-_nya. Shizune sampai beberapa kali melirik ke arah Sasuke untuk memastikan bahwa sang superstar benar-benar sehat dan baik-baik saja, karena biasanya sepagi itu pun Sasuke sudah akan protes atau mengeluh tentang berbagai hal remeh temeh. Tapi pagi ini dia tidak melontarkan satu pun keluhan atau omelan. Dan itu malah membuatnya terlihat _tidak baik-baik saja._

Kali ini jadwal Sasuke adalah melanjutkan syuting film barunya.

Begitu tiba di lokasi, Shizune segera turun untuk mengecek persiapan. Naruto berjalan memutar ke samping van, membukakan pintu. Sasuke menoleh, tapi masih menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, tidak segera turun. Dia menatap wajah Naruto.

"Ponselmu."

Mendadak dia mengulurkan tangan pada sang _bodyguard_. Naruto mengangkat kedua alis, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aku lupa di mana menaruh ponselku," katanya, "Aku butuh ponselmu untuk menemukannya."

Naruto merogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengotak-atik ponsel itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terdengar nada dering dari bawah jok yang didudukinya. Naruto membungkuk, mengulurkan tangan ke bawah jok, mencari-cari sebelama beberapa saat.

Dia mengulurkan ponsel yang ditemukannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu menerimanya sambil mengembalikan ponsel Naruto, kemudian buru-buru keluar dari dalam van.

"Kau tunggu saja di sini," katanya pada Naruto tanpa menoleh.

Dia kemudian berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal seperti itu?

Dia kemudian menunduk dan membuka ponselnya, menemukan sebuah panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor tak dikenal. Sambil menahan seringai, dia menyimpan nomor baru itu.

"Sasukeeee... "

Sasuke hampir saja terlonjak karena terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menghadang langkahnya dan bergelayut manja di lengan kanannya. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Ino," desis Sasuke, tapi gadis itu malah makin mengeratkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang sekitar lalu mengumpat pelan ketika menyadari banyak orang di tempat itu –yang diam-diam sedang memperhatikan mereka. Kalau dia mendorong Ino atau memaksa gadis itu melepaskannya, bisa-bisa muncul berita yang aneh-aneh. Apa saja yang dia lakukan bisa saja menjadi bahan pemberitaan yang menarik, bukan?

"Kau dapat undangan _premier _film baru Sakura-chan, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Ino, masih dengan nada manjanya yang terdengar memuakkan, "Kau mau datang denganku?"

"Tch. Dalam mimpimu," sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Oh, ayolah..." Kali ini Ino memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, "Kau selalu saja datang sendirian ke acara seperti itu..."

Sasuke melengos, ingin sekali menyingkirkan gadis itu sekarang juga. Yamanaka Ino adalah salah satu dari sekian aktris yang sering bertingkah seperti ini kepadanya. Pura-pura manja. Mendekat setiap kali ada kesempatan. Memanfaatkan momen apapun untuk bisa menyentuhnya. Mereka girang dengan cara tak wajar setiap kali ada pemberitaan tidak benar tentang Sasuke dan mereka sendiri.

Dan di antaranya banyak aktris itu, barangkali Ino adalah yang paling menjengkelkan.

"Ah, Sasuke."

Seorang pria berambut perak mendekat dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang," katanya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi lega yang Sasuke tahu hanya dibuat-buat saja. "Bolehkah aku meminjam Sasuke sekarang, Ino chan? Kami harus membahas urusan yang cukup penting." Pandangannya beralih pada Ino dengan senyum yang belum memudar.

Ino merengut, tapi akhirnya dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda itu pergi bersama managernya.

"Jadi ada urusan penting apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil kembali berjalan. Kakashi terkekeh pelan.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih karena aku sudah membebaskanmu dari gadis pirang itu," katanya, kemudian mengulurkan tumpukan kertas pada Sasuke. "Ini. Naskah film baru. Baca dan pilih yang kau suka."

Sasuke mengabaikan naskah-naskah itu dan malah menepisnya.

"Kau saja yang baca," sahutnya ketus, "Yang penting jangan terima peran sebagai dokter, jangan terima film cengeng, jangan terima film apapun yang akan membuatku jelek."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul sambil membiarkan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkannya di belakang.

Syuting hari itu tidak berjalan menyenangkan, setidaknya bagi Sasuke. Dia benar-benar terganggu dengan semua tingkah laku Ino, tapi tidak menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan si gadis blonde. Gadis itu tidak mempan dengan tatapan sinis ataupun jawaban ketus. Dia terus saja menempel pada punggung Sasuke seperti permen karet. Setiap kali harus berhadapan dengannya dalam satu _scene, _rasanya Sasuke ingin memejamkan mata agar tidak melihat wajahnya.

Begitu waktu _break _tiba, sang raven cepat-cepat menyingkir ke salah satu ruangan untuk bersembunyi. Sebelum menutup pintu, dia mendelik ke arah Kakashi sambil mengatakan agar tidak menerima film manapun yang juga ada Ino di dalamnya, walau Ino hanya menjadi figuran sekalipun. Sang manager malah hanya tertawa.

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di atas salah satu kursi sambil mendesah. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan satu _scene, _dan parahnya itu adalah _scene _bersama si gadis permen karet. Mata _onyx-_nya terbelalak lebar begitu membaca naskahnya kembali. Bagaimana bisa dia menghafal _line _yang begitu panjang sementara dia harus _menatap dalam-dalam dengan penuh perasaan _ke mata biru Yamanaka Ino?

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Yang benar saja.

Dia kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dan menarik kenopnya. Hampir saja dia terlonjak kaget ketika didapatinya sosok jangkung bersurai pirang di depan pintu. Syukurlah itu bukan Ino, melainkan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke malah lebih terkejut.

"Shizune. Di mana Shizune?" dia bertanya. Gugup.

"Kau baru saja menyuruhnya menyiapkan makan siang," jawab Naruto. Mata biru, seperti biasa menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ah." Sasuke mencari direksi lain untuk dijadikan fokus pandangan. Dia kemudian berbalik dan akan kembali masuk ke ruangan ketika suara itu menghentikan kakinya.

"Ada yang perlu dibantu?"

Sasuke berbalik lagi, menunjukkan naskahnya.

"Aku perlu Shizune untuk membantuku menghafal _line," _katanya, "Membayangkan wajah si cerewet Ino itu membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Di luar dugaannya, Naruto mengambil naskah itu, membukanya sebentar lalu mendongak lagi pada wajah Sasuke.

"Aku bisa membantumu," katanya, "Aku beberapa kali melihat Shizune san melakukannya."

Sasuke sempat tercekat selama beberapa detik. Biasanya Shizune memang akan membantunya berlatih sebelum syuting jika dia merasa sedikit kesulitan. Tapi jika orang itu adalah pemuda berkulit tan yang kini berdiri di depannya...

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Sasuke menjawab sambil berbalik. Dia mendengar bunyi kaki Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya, disusul bunyi pintu yang ditutup. Sasuke membodoh-bodohi diri sendiri karena menerima bantuan Naruto.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan. Naruto memperhatikannya, tapi kemudian menunduk untuk membaca naskah dan memastikan Sasuke tidak salah mengucapkan dialognya.

"Yuki."

Rasanya berat sekali untuk mengeluarkan suara. Perpaduan antara bayangan wajah menjengkelkan Ino dan kenyataan bahwa wajah yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah wajah Naruto membuatnya malah semakin kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Barangkali menjadi benar..." Naruto mendongak sambil membacakan naskah karena Sasuke terdiam terlalu lama.

"Aku sudah hafal!" bentak Sasuke kesal, "Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan _feel."_

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian kepalanya menunduk lagi. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan.

"Barangkali menjadi benar-benar percaya pada suatu hal di dunia ini adalah hal yang tidak mungkin."

Mata _onyx _menyusur helaian rambut pirang di depannya.

"Tapi aku bisa memastikan satu hal..."

Fokusnya beralih pada kelopak mata yang terarah ke bawah, kelopak dengan bulu mata hitam pekat.

"Bahwa aku..."

Bibir tipis itu setengah terbuka.

"Benar-benar hanya mencintaimu. Setidaknya kau harus percaya hal itu."

Mendadak Naruto mengangkat wajah. Mata safir itu memerangkapnya. Sasuke menahan napas. Tangan kanan Naruto yang bebas perlahan terulur ke atas, ujung-ujung jari jenjangnya menyentuh pipi putih Sasuke. Sang superstar terserang tremor mendadak. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat sementara iris _onyx-_nya melebar. Ibu jari Naruto mengusap perlahan bagian di bawah mata kirinya, sementara jari yang lain menangkup pipinya. Iris biru sebiru safir masih mengunci matanya.

Lembut. Jari-jari yang lembut.

Sasuke mengambil satu langkah mundur, membuat Naruto terkejut dan segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Dia mengangkat naskah dengan tangan kirinya.

"Di sini tertulis kalau Yuki kemudian menyentuh wajahmu."

Entah apakah Sasuke harus pura-pura lupa pada isi naskah atau harus berdalih bahwa reaksi terkejutnya memang bagian dari naskah –yang jelas-jelas akan ketahuan kalau itu dusta, sebab di sana tertulis kalau dia harus memeluk Yuki. Dia memilih opsi lain dengan membalikkan badan, berharap darah yang berkumpul di wajah putihnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Cepat cari Shizune," katanya, "Aku bisa mati kelaparan."

Perintah mutlak yang tidak mungkin ditolak. Dia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya kalau Naruto meletakkan naskah di atas meja sebelum kemudian keluar dari dalam ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Begitu sang _bodyguard _menghilang, Sasuke terjatuh lemas di atas kursi. Dia memejamkan mata sambil menampar wajahnya sendiri.

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan Sasuke dengan sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto setiap kali sang _bodyguard _berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Dia bahkan harus mengulang _scene _terakhir dengan Ino selama belasan kali gara-gara konsentrasinya buyar setiap kali melihat rambut pirang si gadis permen karet yang malah dibayangkannya sebagai rambut orang lain.

"Aku pasti sudah gila."

Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil membatin begitu dia duduk di jok mobilnya dalam perjalanan pulang. Shizune hanya menatapnya heran selagi gadis itu mengingatkan Sasuke untuk agenda hari berikutnya.

Setelah mengantarkan Shizune sampai di halaman apartemennya –kebetulan apartemen Shizune memang searah dengan apartemen Sasuke, Naruto mengantarkan sang bintang untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Langit di luar mulai berubah kemerahan. Sasuke diam sepanjang jalan sambil memandangi warna merah itu.

Seperti biasa Naruto mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu. Pemuda itu baru saja akan memasukkan _password _apartemennya ketika mendadak pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Sasuke terkejut, tidak menyangka ada orang lain di dalam tempat tinggalnya. Naruto yang belum sempat memasuki _lift _juga terkejut, bersiap untuk berbagai kemungkinan. Tapi begitu melihat orang yang muncul dari balik pintu, sang pemuda blonde tidak merasa heran lagi.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya tersenyum sambil melangkah keluar. Sekalipun tidak lagi muda, perempuan itu tetap terlihat sangat cantik dengan kulit putih, rambut hitam panjang dan mata sebening permata _onyx. _Dia tampak anggun dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah marun. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar yakin bahwa Sasuke memang mirip dengan Ibunya, sang bintang Uchiha Mikoto.

"Oh, Sasuke-ku."

Mikoto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, bersiap untuk memeluk Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah menepis tangan itu dengan wajah malas dan mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Kau tidak merindukan Ibu?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah terluka, "Kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Berapa lama –satu bulan? Dua bulan?"

"Siapa yang memberitahukan _password _apartemenku?" tanya Sasuke ketus. "Ah, pasti Kakashi." Sasuke mengingat-ingat untuk meninju wajah sang manager besok.

"Begitukah sambutanmu pada Ibu yang lama tidak kau lihat, Sasuke?"

"Cepat katakan saja ada urusan apa."

Mikoto menghela napas.

"Masuklah," katanya, "Kita bicara di dalam saja."

Mikoto berbalik, mendahului Sasuke masuk ke apartemen. Sementara itu Naruto baru saja akan pergi dari tempat itu ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Ikut aku," katanya. Naruto melemparkan pandangan bertanya. "Masuklah," kata Sasuke lagi, "Aku tidak mau berdua dengan perempuan itu."

Sekalipun tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu kepada ibunya sendiri, Naruto hanya mengikuti perintah dan ikut masuk ke apartemen. Mikoto duduk di sofa dengan sikap anggun dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, menatap Sasuke yang memilih untuk duduk di depannya. Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya. Atmosfer yang menyelimuti ruangan itu sangat dingin –bukan atmosfer yang seharusnya tercipta antara seorang ibu dan anak yang sudah lama tidak bertemu karena kesibukan.

"Kudengar kau bermain dengan Ino di film barumu?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum, "Akting gadis itu cukup bagus."

"Tidak usah basa-basi," sahut Sasuke. Mata memandang ke arah lain. "Ada apa?"

Mikoto mendesah pelan sambil melihat sekilas ke arah Naruto. Sang _bodyguard _yang salah tingkah pura-pura meperhatikan furnitur ruangan.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak ingin berbicara lama-lama dengan Ibu."

"Aku lelah," sahut Sasuke, "Baru selesai syuting."

"Baiklah." Mikoto menghela napas lagi. "Ibu ingin membicarakan tawaran Makise san. Kau tahu– "

"Sudah ratusan kali kubilang aku tidak mau!" potong Sasuke, "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau bermain satu film dengan Ibu."

Wajah Mikoto yang semula masih tampak tenang segera berubah. Wajah cantiknya menjadi lebih keruh. Dia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Dan berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau ini film besar, Sasuke? Film ini– "

"Kubilang aku tidak mau!"

Kali ini nada Sasuke makin meninggi. Wajah Mikoto menjadi makin keruh lagi.

"Kalau Ibu ke sini hanya ingin membicarakan hal itu, aku tidak punya waktu."

Sasuke berpaling ke arah lain. Sepertinya Mikoto sudah marah sekarang karena perempuan itu bangkit dari sofa sekalipun dia berusaha menata ekspresinya agar tetap tenang.

"Kau memang keras kepala," ucapnya pelan sebelum meraih tas tangannya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Nee san," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, tepat ketika tangan Mikoto menyentuh kenop pintu. Sasuke menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas paha. "Sebentar lagi upacara kelulusan nee san."

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, tidak menoleh ketika kemudian dia berucap pelan.

"Kirimkan saja karangan bunga."

Perempuan itu menarik pintu dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan bunyi pintu terbanting. Sasuke menunduk makin dalam. Bibir terkatup rapat sementara tangan terkepal makin erat.

"Sasuke."

Dia baru sadar ada orang lain di sampingnya. Kepala menoleh, menemukan sepasang mata biru sedang memperhatikan. Sasuke bangkit dari sofa.

"Pulanglah."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia berjalan menuju ke pintu kamarnya. Pintu ditutup. Dia tidak menyalakan lampu kamar dan memilih untuk duduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar di pintu. Bertemu dengan Ibunya justru selalu membuat _mood-_nya menjadi buruk. Perempuan itu seakan-akan tidak punya bahan pembicaraan lain selain pekerjaan dan bujukan yang sama saja sejak dulu, tentang film itu.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak mau bermain film yang sama dengan Ibunya.

Sejak pertama kali sang Ibu membawanya ke depan kamera sewaktu usianya masih lima tahun, orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa _Sasuke adalah anak Ibunya. _Dia sempurna. Indah. Berbakat. Benar-benar mewarisi darah Ibunya. Sementara itu, orang-orang berkata bahwa _Itachi adalah anak ayahnya. _Jenius. Cemerlang. Selalu menjadi yang terbaik.

Dulu Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengerti. Tapi kenapa dia hanya harus menjadi anak ibunya sementara sang kakak menjadi anak ayahnya? Bukankah kedua-duanya adalah orang tuanya? Tapi semua menjadi makin jelas ketika ayah dan ibunya memutuskan untuk bercerai. Usianya delapan tahun ketika itu. Dia sah menjadi anak ibunya dan keluar dari rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Mikoto terlalu angkuh untuk meninggalkan dunianya dan menjadi seorang istri serta ibu. Uchiha Fukagu tidak lagi mempertahankannya, dan Sasuke harus berakhir dengan benar-benar menjadi anak sang ibu, terpisah dari kakaknya.

Dia memeluk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajah.

Kalau dia tidak mewarisi wajah ini, darah itu, kalau dia secerdas Itachi, apakah dia juga akan menjadi anak ayahnya? Apakah dia akan tetap menjadi adik kakaknya?

Sasuke merasa kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk dipakai berpikir. Dia merasa harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menjernihkan otaknya. Sambil menghela napas, pemuda itu bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Barangkali dia sudah cukup lama berdiam di dalam. Apartemennya sudah kosong. Naruto sudah pergi sejak tadi.

Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu, masih belum menentukan tempat untuk dituju. Barangkali dia bsia pergi ke bar –walaupun Kakashi akan marah besar kalau tahu dia pergi sendirian. Tapi dia merasa sudah cukup dewasa sekarang. Atau mungkin dia bisa pergi makan sendirian di restoran. Ke manapun.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menangkap sebuah benda asing di atas sofa. Bukan benda miliknya. Dia meraih benda itu. Ponsel Naruto. Matanya melebar.

"Bodoh," katanya pelan. Dia kemudian mulai berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. "Apakah aku harus mengembalikannya? Tapi tidak –besok aku ada jadwal pagi. Toh dia juga akan datang ke sini. Untuk apa repot-repot pergi ke apartemennya."

Sasuke melemparkan ponsel itu ke atas sofa. Dia baru berjalan satu langkah ketika dia kembali meraihnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau seseorang menghubunginya? Atau mungkin dia perlu menghubungi seseorang untuk urusan yang penting."

Ponsel dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Tunggu dulu." Langkahnya terhenti lagi. "Apakah tidak terlalu aneh kalau aku jauh-jauh datang ke apartemennya untuk mengembalikan ponsel? Aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri."

Sasuke terus berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar dia berakhir dengan duduk di belakang kemudi Aston Martin Vanquish biru tuanya dan mengarahkan mobil itu menuju apartemen Naruto. Dia merasa makin aneh ketika dia bersyukur bahwa dia masih ingat jalan menuju tempat itu.

Sasuke lupa membawa topi, syal ataupun kacamata hitam. Dia menyusuri lobi menuju _lift _sambil terus menundukkan kepala. Beruntung sepertinya tidak ada fans fanatiknya di apartemen itu, jadi tidak ada yang merecokinya. Beberapa orang hanya melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

_Lift _berdenting di lantai lima.

Sasuke keluar, melihat pintu dengan nomor 504 di atasnya. Kakinya melangkah. Pintu itu makin dekat bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berdebar makin kencang. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dia hampir saja mengurungkan niatnya dan berputar arah ketika dilihatnya pintu itu tidak terkunci, tapi sedikit terbuka. Tangannya bergerak pelan menarik kenop pintu.

Ada suara orang di dalam. Salah satunya dia kenali sebagai suara Naruto, sedangkan suara yang lain... _Suara perempuan._

Tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah melangkah masuk tanpa suara, menemukan Naruto berdiri di dapur dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya. Sepertinya mereka sedang memasak sesuatu, melihat keduanya sama-sama memakai apron. Sasuke bisa melihat punggung sang gadis berambut biru tua itu, yang kini bahunya hampir bersentuhan dengan bahu Naruto.

"Bukan begitu caranya."

Naruto sepertinya sedang mengajari gadis itu memotong sesuatu. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memasak lebih hebat dariku, Naruto kun?" gadis itu bertanya pelan dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Naruto tidak menjawab, karena kini pemuda blonde itu tengah berbalik untuk mengambil sesuatu di meja konter dan akhirnya menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dalam apartemennya.

"Sasuke."

Naruto berucap pelan, tidak tampak terkejut sama sekali. Sebaliknya, malah Sasuke yang terkejut. Dia menunjukkan ponsel Naruto di tangannya pada pemuda itu, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Aku mengembalikan ini."

Dia baru saja akan keluar dari tempat itu –karena entah dengan alasan apa dia merasa tidak ingin berlama-lama ada di sana. Tapi tiba-tiba suara pelan sang gadis berambut pendek itu menghentikannya.

"Sa –Sasuke kun... Benarkah itu Sasuke kun?"

Mata bening sang gadis terarah padanya dengan pandangan penasaran dan juga tertarik.

"Benar." Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan ini. "Hinata ini fans beratmu, Sasuke."

Gadis itu tersenyum malu sambil memukul punggung Naruto. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah harus segera keluar atau harus melakukan apa.

"Tidak kusangka Naruto kun benar-benar bekerja denganmu," kata gadis itu lagi, "Bolehkah –bolehkah aku berjabat tangan denganmu, Sasuke kun?"

Gadis bernama Hinata itu menatapnya penuh harap. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menganggukkan kepala. Senyum Hinata mengembang. Gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangan dengan wajah merona merah.

"Hinata," katanya, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Hinata sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kecil sekalipun dia tidak ingin.

"Aku menunggu film baru Sasuke kun dengan Ino chan. Pasti film yang sangat hebat," kata gadis itu lagi sambil masih tersenyum, "Ah. Apa Sasuke kun sudah makan malam?"

Sasuke terkejut, tidak menyangka Hinata akan menanyakan hal semacam itu.

"Oh –aku, aku belum..."

"Bagus sekali!" Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya penuh harap. "Makan malam saja bersama kami di sini."

Sasuke tergagap.

"Ibuku baru saja mampir dan memberikan belut, tapi aku tidak bisa memasaknya. Syukurlah Naruto kun pintar memasak dan bersedia membantuku." Hinata tersenyum malu. "Mau ya, makan malam bersama kami?" Pandangannya berlalih pada Naruto yang kini sudah mulai sibuk memasak lagi. "Boleh, kan, Naruto kun?"

Naruto menoleh dan ber-'hn' pendek. Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Dia duduk di depan meja makan, pura-pura memperhatikan lagi isi apartemen yang sudah pernah diperhatikannya itu, sambil sesekali melirik ke dapur di mana Hinata dan Naruto masih sibuk memasak. Mendadak pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalanya. Memangnya siapa gadis itu sampai dia datang ke sini hanya untuk minta dibantu memasak belut?

Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan makanan apa saja yang mereka masak. Ketika keduanya mempersiapkan makanan di atas meja, dia tetap pura-pura acuh dan hanya menjawab pendek-pendek jika Hinata bertanya padanya.

"Tidak disangka bisa makan malam bersama dengan orang yang kulihat setiap hari di televisi," Hinata masih saja tersenyum sambil menatapnya malu-malu begitu mereka semua duduk di meja makan, "Terimakasih, Sasuke kun."

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit. Dia menolak menatap Hinata ataupun Naruto. Mereka bertiga makan dalam diam, kecuali Hinata yang sesekali masih bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja."

Naruto bangkit dari kursi dan membantu Hinata yang sedang membereskan piring begitu mereka selesai makan.

"Biar aku saja, Naruto kun. Aku sudah merepotkan."

Akhirnya dua orang itu berakhir dengan mencuci piring bersama, sekali lagi mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Aku permisi dulu, Naruto kun," kata Hinata begitu mereka selesai membereskan dapur. "Terimakasih sekali. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa," sahut Naruto. Pemuda itu berjalan mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke pintu.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke kun." Hinata tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. "Aku menunggu film barumu."

Sasuke menoleh sebentar sambil terpaksa tersenyum lagi.

"Hinata tinggal di pintu sebelah," kata Naruto sambil duduk di depan Sasuke, seakan-akan rasa penasaran Sasuke tentang gadis itu tertulis jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya ber-'oh' pendek.

"Terimakasih sudah membawakan ponselku."

"Bukan masalah," sahut Naruto sambil bangkit, "Aku pulang."

Di luar dugaannya, Naruto ikut bangkit dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke berbalik.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya ketus.

"Mengantarmu pulang," sahut Naruto datar.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," sahut Sasuke kesal, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak." Mata Naruto lurus padanya. "Aku mengantarmu."

"Aku bisa datang sendiri ke sini, jadi aku juga bisa pulang sendiri!" Entah kenapa mendadak emosinya jadi naik. "Tidak usah repot-repot!" Dia berbalik, hampir meraih kenop pintu ketika tiba-tiba Naruto mencengkeram tangannya dan menariknya untuk kembali masuk ke apartemen.

"Apa-apaan kau!" seru Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan!"

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya. Pemuda itu terus menarik Sasuke sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Naruto menarik pintu, mendorong Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu dari luar. Terdengar bunyi kunci diputar.

"Buka pintunya!" Sasuke memukul-mukul pintu dengan kesal. "Apa-apaan kau! Naruto bodoh!"

Naruto tidak menjawab satu kata pun. Dia tetap diam dan membiarkan Sasuke berteriak-teriak sambil memukul-mukul pintu sampai pemuda itu lelah.

"Kau boleh memilih," kata Naruto pelan dari balik pintu, "Tetap diam di situ atau kuantar pulang."

Sasuke diam, menyumpahi Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau bisa ambil baju yang kau mau di dalam lemari. Bajumu belum ganti sejak pulang syuting."

Dan Sasuke mendengar bunyi langkah kaki Naruto menjauh dari pintu. Pemuda itu duduk di tepi ranjang, berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Apa dia harus keluar dan mengaku kalah dengan membiarkan Naruto mengantarkannya pulang? Atau dia harus tetap bersembunyi di dalam kamar itu?

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya.

Bau _mint _menguar dari ranjang itu –atau mungkin juga dari seisi kamar. Itu bau Naruto. Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas. Naruto benar-benar mengesalkan. Kenapa orang itu malah bersikap seakan-akan dia adalah anak kecil yang tidak bisa menjaga diri? Apa tugasnya sebagai _bodyguard _mengharuskannya bersikap berlebihan?

Sasuke berusaha berhenti berpikir. Pemuda itu tidak tahu berapa lama dia terpejam sampai akhirnya dia malah jatuh tertidur. Dia bangun dan terduduk di ranjang, lalu memandang sekeliling dengan bingung karena berada di tempat asing. Ketika akhirnya dia ingat bahwa dia berada di kamar Naruto, dia mendesah pelan.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang, melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Dia meraih kenop pintu. Sudah tidak dikunci. Dia berjalan keluar, berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia kabur pulang ke apartemennya sekarang.

Di dalam keremangan ruangan –karena lampu yang dimatikan, dia menangkap figur pemuda bersurai blonde yang tengah berbaring di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Sasuke berhenti melangkah, dan tanpa sadar malah berjalan ke arah sofa.

Naruto tidak memakai selimut.

Dia terus berdiri di sana, memperhatikan wajah itu. Kelopaknya terpejam, menyembunyikan iris safirnya. Rambut blondenya tampak berantakan. Bunyi napasnya terdengar halus dengan dada yang naik turun dengan teratur.

Mata _onyx_-nya tidak juga beralih dari sana, seakan-akan dia menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik untuk terus dipandangi.

Naruto masih memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakainya sewaktu makan malam. Kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana pendek hitam. Kepala pirangnya terangkat sedikit ke atas, menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang berwarna tan.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengulurkan tangan menuju wajah itu.

.

TBC~

.

**Huaaa... Niatnya mau twoshot kenapa malah TBC lagi *benar benar tidak konsisten***

**Btw asli saya ngakak sendiri pas nulis bagian naru bantu sasuke ngapalin naskah. Sasuke jadi keliatan helpless banget. **

**Arigatou untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak ^o^**

**Vieny coutswan, Iekhakyu, Naminamifrid, Trisna, (sabar ya snow whitenya. Hihi), fatayahn, cho ai lyn (aaaa... makasih *hug* ), pingki954, cosmojewel**


	3. Chapter 3 - Smile

_Bocah laki-laki itu berlari._

_Dia terus berlari dengan kedua kaki kecilnya dari satu ruangan ke ruangan yang lain. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan. Napasnya terengah. Dia sampai di dalam kamarnya sendiri, sebuah kamar yang luas dengan banyak kotak mainan dan poster-poster terpasang di dinding. Sekarang semua kotak mainan itu sudah dikemasi. Dia menggelengkan kepala. _

"_Ototo...!"_

_Sang bocah bersurai hitam kembali berlari begitu mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Tidak. Dia tidak mau. Kali ini dia sampai di halaman belakang, menoleh ke sana kemari sebelum akhirnya dia ingat ada sebuah tempat yang bisa dipakainya untuk bersembunyi._

_Gudang di belakang rumah._

_Sesegera mungkin dia berlari lalu meraih kenop pintu gudang. Pintu menutup di belakangnya. Dia terbatuk beberapa kali karena banyak debu ketika mencari tempat bersembunyi di antara tumpukan kardus dan barang-barang bekas di sana. Matanya mencari dengan panik. Akhirnya dia menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di antara sebuah meja kayu rusak yang di atasnya penuh dengan tumpukan kardus. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana._

"_Ototo...!"_

_Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia tidak mau menjawab. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya menemukannya. Langkah kaki itu terdengar makin dekat, tapi tidak lagi terdengar suara yang memanggilnya. Dia tersedu tanpa suara. _

" '_Suke..."_

_Mendadak terdengar suara berbisik tepat di depannya. Dia mendongak dengan wajah ketakutan. Sang kakak sudah berjongkok di depannya, menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Bocah itu menggeleng. Matanya basah._

"_Tidak..." bisiknya, "Aku tidak mau pergi..."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, 'Suke..." sang kakak berusaha menyentuhnya, tapi bocah itu segera menghindar._

"_Aku tidak mau pergi dengan Ibu!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil berdiri. Bahunya bergetar. "Aku... aku mau di sini! Aku mau bersama kakak!"_

_Mata onyx-nya tampak sangat redup. Kengerian membayang di wajahnya ketika dia mengingat semua lemarinya yang sudah kosong dan koper-koper yang sudah dikemasi dan berjejer di halaman rumah._

_Sang kakak menghela napas sambil berdiri. Dipegangnya kedua bahu adiknya._

"_Tidak apa-apa, 'Suke..." katanya pelan, "Aku janji semua akan baik-baik saja."_

_Sasuke tetap menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak mengerti. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus ikut ibunya pergi dari rumah. Dia hanya tidak ingin melakukannya._

"_Aku tidak mau..." suaranya tinggal cicitan kecil. Dia tersedu lebih keras._

"_Sasuke...!" terdengar suara perempuan dari luar. Sasuke menoleh ke pintu, terlihat makin takut. "Sasuke...!"_

_Sasuke berpaling lagi pada kakaknya, kali ini dengan tatapan minta pertolongan. Sang kakak meraih tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya._

"_Kau anak yang baik, 'Suke..." bisiknya, "Tidak apa-apa pergi bersama Ibu. Kasihan Ibu kalau pergi sendiri..." Sasuke masih menangis. "Kau tetap menjadi adikku. Nanti kau bisa main ke sini kalau kau mau, atau kakak yang akan mengunjungimu."_

_Itachi menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Dua pasang mata onyx saling bertatapan._

"_Kakak janji, 'Suke..." katanya._

_Dan hari itu, pada usia delapan tahun, Sasuke keluar dari rumah keluarga Uchiha bersama Ibunya. _

_._

_._

_._

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fix You (c) rururei~**

**WARNING:**

**NaruSasu, OOC**

**Finally~~~**

**Sampai di chapter terakhir ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**Fix You - Coldplay**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke percaya. Sasuke selalu ingin percaya pada kakaknya.

Tapi waktu yang kata orang bisa menyembuhkan, ternyata juga bisa mengubah banyak hal. Sebelas tahun waktu yang cukup panjang bagi Sasuke untuk memahami hal-hal yang awalnya tidak bisa dia mengerti.

Dia tahu kalau ayah dan ibunya bercerai karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah tentang karir masing-masing. Mikoto terlalu angkuh dan ambisius untuk melepaskan predikat 'bintang'-nya dan hanya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang mengurus rumah dan anak-anak. Dia juga tahu kalau sang ayah telah merasa cukup bangga dengan seorang anak laki-laki beranama Uchiha Itachi di sampingnya. Pada setiap kesempatan, apalagi di depan banyak orang atau media, Uchiha Fugaku selalu berkata bahwa Itachi adalah 'putra yang membanggakan dan satu-satunya pewaris kebesaran keluarga Uchiha'.

Sasuke tahu kalau Itachi tidak bersalah hanya karena kakaknya itu terlahir dengan mewarisi kejeniusan ayah mereka. Sasuke ingin percaya bahwa dia masih pantas menjadi adik kakaknya dan juga anak sang ayah, tapi makin lama dia tidak lagi bisa mempertahankan perasaan itu. Walaupun dia menjadi dewasa dengan begitu banyak kekaguman dan pujian, tidak sedikit pun ada hal-hal semacam itu jika dia datang ke rumah ayahnya. Uchiha Fugaku tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

Tahun-tahun pertama dia tinggal dengan Ibunya –yang lebih banyak dihabiskan di studio pemotretan dan lokasi syuting, dia masih berharap suatu hari Itachi akan datang menjemputnya. Dia menunggu dan menunggu, tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sesekali sang Ibu akan mengantarnya ke rumah ayahnya jika dia mulai merajuk tanpa henti, tapi ketika itu dia makin sadar bahwa sang ayah tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya.

Sasuke berakhir dengan tidak ingin mempercayai orang lain lagi.

Tapi sekarang, berdiri di ruangan gelap itu sambil memandang sesosok wajah yang sedang terlelap di depannya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin percaya pada sosok itu.

Mata _onyx-_nya gamang. Tangannya yang sudah bergerak menuju wajah itu terhenti di udara. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh percaya begitu saja pada orang ini. Bukankah dia baru saja mengenal Naruto? Bukankah dia tidak tahu seperti apa Naruto sebenarnya? Dalam momen itu akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangannya lagi secepat mungkin. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri dan kemudian berbalik menuju ke kamar.

Sang Uchiha muda merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Matanya terbuka lebar memandang langit-langit dan tangan kanannya bergerak memegang dadanya yang berdebar. Dia ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sekarang juga ke dinding, kalau saja hal itu bisa mengenyahkan semua pikiran tidak jelas dari otaknya.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu berapa lama dia berada dalam posisi itu. Barangkali beberapa kali dia sempat jatuh tertidur kemudian terjaga lagi. Ketika akhirnya dia bangkit dari ranjang, dilihatnya sinar matahari menembus masuk lewat tirai jendela. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya beberapa kali sebelum kemudia melangkah menuju pintu.

Dia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap di luar kamar.

Klik.

Pintu terbuka.

Dua pasang mata menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke kun."

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah merona sambil menatap malu-malu ke arah Sasuke yang mematung dengan tangan masih memegang kenop pintu. Naruto hanya melihatnya sekilas kemudian kembali sibuk menata sarapan di atas meja. Sepertinya pemuda bersurai blonde itu sudah mandi karena dia sudah berganti pakaian.

"Ayo sarapan bersama, Sasuke kun," kata Hinata, "Atau mau mandi dulu?"

Sasuke masih terdiam. Dia belum juga mendapat ide kenapa sepagi ini pun Hinata sudah ada di dalam apartemen Naruto untuk menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Apakah kedua orang itu juga baru saja memasak bersama lagi? Apakah gadis itu masih punya belut yang tidak bisa dimasaknya sendiri? Entah kenapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuatnya tidak senang.

Tanpa berkata-kata Sasuke memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi setelah dia asal mengambil pakaian Naruto dari dalam lemari. Dia sengaja berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi sambil berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan Hinata dan Naruto di meja makan. Sayangnya jarak kedua tempat itu tidak terlalu dekat. Dia hanya bisa mengangkap beberapa hal tentang bahan makanan ini atau cara memasak makanan yang itu.

Apa tidak ada yang kedua orang itu bicarakan selain tentang masak-memasak?

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata tersenyum lagi menyambutnya. Mereka berdua menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama. Sasuke duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan sekilas makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Aku tidak sarapan," katanya singkat.

"Kenapa Sasuke kun?" Hinata tampak terkejut, "Apa –apa Sasuke kun tidak suka makanannya?"

Sasuke diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi.

"Tadi malam aku sudah makan banyak," katanya, "Aku tidak boleh makan ini lagi."

Hinata tertunduk sambil menggigit bibir, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menanggapi alasan itu.

"Sasuke."

Untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini, Naruto berbicara padanya. Ketika Sasuke menoleh, mata safir sang Uzumaki sedang menatapnya tajam. Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan keangkuhannya dengan balas mendelik pada sang _bodyguard, _seakan-akan dia sedang berteriak "APA?!"

"Kau harus makan." Naruto menyodorkan piring ke depan Sasuke. "Tidak mau." Sasuke mengeser lagi piring itu ke arah Naruto. "Kau harus." Naruto masih keras kepala. Sasuke makin kesal karena Naruto berusaha memaksanya mengikuti keinginan Hinata yang mengajaknya sarapan. "Kubilang tidak!" Dia menggeser piring dengan kasar ke depan Naruto.

"Sasuke kun, Naruto kun..."

Hinata kelihatan panik melihat perdebatan kedua pemuda di depannya.

"Setelah ini kau ada pemotretan dan wawancara. Kubilang kau harus makan."

Kali ini, alih-alih mendorong lagi piring itu ke depan Sasuke, Naruto malah menarik tangan sang Uchiha tanpa melepaskan matanya dari iris _onyx _sang bintang. Sasuke menahan napas. Tubuhnya mendadak seperti tersengat listrik. Dia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajah ke arah lain.

"Dasar cerewet."

Tanpa mau memandang wajah Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke menarik piring itu ke arahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung melihat perdebatan konyol antara dua orang itu.

"Maafkan dia, Hinata," ucap Naruto, "Dia memang masih bocah."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke mendelik tidak terima ke arah Naruto. Seingatnya, Naruto tidak pernah minta maaf padanya, tapi sekarang si blonde itu malah memintakan maaf untuknya pada Hinata. Lagipula, dia bukan seorang 'bocah'. "Berani-beraninya kau– "

"Sudah, sudah, Sasuke kun," potong Hinata, "Kata Naruto kun kau ada jadwal sebentar lagi. Nanti bisa terlambat kalau tidak cepat-cepat makan."

Sasuke mendengus sebelum akhirnya dia mulai memakan makanannya dalam diam. Sungguh. Hari ini pasti _mood-_nya akan menjadi sangat buruk.

Begitu Hinata dan Naruto selesai membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring di dapur –saat itu Sasuke pura-pura menonton televisi, mereka bertiga turun bersama-sama ke _basement. _Hinata tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke ketika gadis itu sudah duduk di dalam mobil untuk pergi ke kantor.

Sasuke memasang tampang berkali-kali lipat lebih masam dibanding biasanya selama mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kantor sebuah majalah tempat Sasuke akan melakukan pemotretan dan wawancara. Shizune sudah ribut menelponnya sejak pagi untuk mengingatkannya –awalnya gadis itu panik setengah mati ketika tidak menemukan Sasuke di apartemen. Sasuke meyakinkannya bahwa dia akan segera datang dan menyuruh asistennya itu untuk pergi lebih dulu ke lokasi.

"Sebenarnya Hinata itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Naruto menoleh padanya. "Sudah kubilang dia tetanggaku." Sasuke akhirnya memandang ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kesal. "Apa kalian sedekat itu sampai harus makan bersama setiap hari?"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya dan merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Hei!" Sasuke berseru cukup keras ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan mobil. Dia terdorong ke depan dan hampir saja kepalanya terbentur kaca mobil. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Bisakah kau menghentikan mobil dengan cara baik-baik?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Naruto menjawab sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya, tidak mempedulikan protes Sasuke. Sasuke tidak suka diacuhkan, tapi dia lebih kesal karena pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan sebelumnya tidak dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Dasar kau– "

Naruto berpaling padanya sambil menyodorkan sesuatu, membuat kata-kata makian yang sudah menggantung di ujung lidah Sasuke terpaksa dia telan kembali. Dia memandang benda itu. Sebuah _official photobook _yang dikeluarkan agensinya tahun ini.

"Sudah kubilang Hinata itu fans beratmu," kata Naruto, "Dia baru pertama kali sarapan di apartemenku karena tahu kau menginap. Dia hanya tertarik padamu, bukan padaku."

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Naruto.

"Hinata memintaku memintakan tanda tanganmu di _photobook _ini. Dia terlalu malu untuk memintanya sendiri," sambung Naruto, "Harusnya kau bersikap lebih baik padanya. Dia menyiapkan semua makanan itu sendirian demi bisa sarapan bersamamu."

Seketika semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Sasuke. Semua kekesalannya yang tidak beralasan berganti menjadi rasa malu. Diraihnya _photobook _yang ada di tangan Naruto, lalu dia keluar dari mobil tanpa mengatakan apapun. Rasanya dia selalu bertingkah memalukan di sekitar si pirang itu.

Pemotretan berlangsung cukup lama. Sasuke akan mengisi sampul depan sekaligus menjadi topik utama edisi baru majalah itu. Namun sebenarnya hal yang paling Sasuke tidak suka adalah ketika dia sudah duduk di salah satu ruangan untuk melakukan wawancara dengan salah satu wartawan –yang sangat dibencinya. Dia sudah berkata pada Kakashi kalau dia tidak meninginginkan ini, tapi Kakashi terus saja membujuknya sampai dia lelah mendengar dan akhirnya menyerah.

Wartawan kurus bermuka pucat itu duduk di depannya.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke kun."

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis. Sasuke memberikan tampang kesal sebagai balasan. Pria berambut panjang di depannya itu sudah menjadi wartawan bahkan sejak dia baru saja melakukan debut. Sejak saat itu, meskipun Orochimaru beberapa kali berpindah dari satu majalah ke majalah yang lain, Sasuke seakan-akan selalu menjadi bahan berita favoritnya.

Terutama untuk berita yang tidak menyenangkan.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan awal berkisar tentang film barunya yang masih dalam proses syuting –beberapa kali Orochimaru menyinggung soal Ino tapi Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya. Pria licik itu selalu mahir menjebak dan memancing, tapi terlalu sering berhadapan dengannya membuat Sasuke hafal kebiasaan Orochimaru.

"_Naaa_ Sasuke kun." Orochimaru tersenyum sembari meletakkan gelas _lemon tea _yang baru saja diteguknya. "Tahun ini sungguh tahun yang baik, bukan?" Sasuke bisa melihat kilatan licik di mata pria berwajah pucat itu. "Film barumu akan segera dirilis, kakak laki-lakimu akan segera lulus dari universitas, dan tuan Uchiha Fugaku sebentar lagi akan meresmikan rumah sakit barunya di Otogakure. Apa kau akan datang ke sana, Sasuke kun?"

Seketika mata _onyx _Sasuke menajam. Dia merapatkan bibirnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas paha. Orochimaru tahu Sasuke paling benci dengan pokok bahasan itu.

"Kurasa Mikoto san terlalu sibuk untuk bisa hadir," kata Orochimaru lagi, mengabaikan kemarahan di wajah Sasuke, "Jadi apa kau akan datang untuk mewakili Mikoto san mengucapkan selamat?"

Tangan Sasuke bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Ah." Orochimaru mendesah pelan. "Itu pertanyaan yang sangat mudah Sasuke kun. Atau kau tidak merasa percaya diri untuk datang ke sana dan bertemu dengan kakak dan ayahmu?"

Kali ini kemarahan di wajah Sasuke bercampur dengan ekspresi terluka. Dia menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau– "

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi.

"Maaf, Anda sudah dengar kalau Sasuke san tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Sebuah suara lain muncul bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang menarik lengannya. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Naruto berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap Orochimaru.

"Saya rasa Sasuke san berhak untuk tidak menjawabnya."

Orochimaru masih memandang Naruto dengan wajah terkejut sampai pemuda pirang itu menarik Sasuke untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan. Sasuke membiarkan dirinya melayang mengikuti Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shizune yang merasa heran karena Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruangan. Naruto yang akhirnya menjawab bahwa wawancaranya sudah selesai dan meminta Shizune untuk pulang.

Sasuke terus diam sampai Naruto mengantarkannya ke apartemen.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya aku kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke balik bertanya dengan ketus sambil keluar dan membanting pintu mobil.

"Sasuke– "

"Tidak usah mengantarku sampai di atas," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan, "Pulanglah." "Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Naruto masih mengikutinya di belakang. "Jangan biarkan perkataan wartawan itu mempengaruhimu."

"Siapa bilang dia bisa mempengaruhiku?" teriak Sasuke sambil memutar badan. Wajahnya memerah. "Aku tidak peduli pada perkataan pria brengsek itu!"

Naruto diam memandanginya.

"Aku –aku tidak peduli!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Kedua tangannya terkepal. "Aku hanya tidak mau datang ke sana. Aku sudah cukup sibuk. Siapa bilang aku tidak berani berhadapan dengan mereka? Aku –aku ..."

Sasuke mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar. Sebelum dia sempat menyadarinya, Naruto sudah berjalan mendekat kemudian meraih tubuh kurusnya. Sasuke menahan napas. Kedua lengan Naruto yang kokoh mendekap bahunya. Dia bisa menghirup aroma _mint _yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jangan berbohong," kata Naruto pelan, "Kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja, katakanlah agar seseorang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Mendadak dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun atau siapapun lagi. Tangannya menggantung lemah di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku –aku memang tidak berani..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak perlu datang ke sana."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Dia tidak berani memandang wajah Naruto.

"Pulanglah," ucapnya pelan, "Aku naik sendiri ke atas."

Sasuke berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Naruto memandangi punggung itu sampai sosok sang bintang menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memejamkan mata di bawah _shower, _membiarkan air dingin mengalir turun membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tidak mendengar apapun selain bunyi gemericik air dan percakapan di dalam otaknya sendiri.

Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu tentang rumah sakit baru yang akan diresmikan ayahnya itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Itachi telah mengirimkan sebuah undangan. Tapi tetap saja... Berhadapan dengan Uchiha Fugaku selalu menjadi horor tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Tatapan mata pria itu dengan segala kalimat yang mungkin diucapkannya sangat mengintimidasi Sasuke.

"_Semua Uchiha selalu menjadi dokter yang hebat."_

Kalimat yang selalu didengarnya dari sang ayah itu terngiang kembali. Dia merasa hanya menjadi beban bagi ayahnya dengan menyandang status 'anak yang tidak bisa dibanggakan'.

Ya. Barangkali sampai kapan pun, dia memang tidak akan punya keberanian dan kebanggaan untuk menghadapi ayahnya. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru. Dia marah karena apa yang dikatakan pria itu memang benar.

Sasuke membuka mata dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sekarang dadanya berdebar bukan hanya karena rasa terluka mengingat sang ayah, tapi juga karena mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Wajahnya menghangat ketika bayangan tentang Naruto yang memeluknya muncul kembali. Dia masih ingat bau _mint _itu, juga napas hangat yang terasa begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Suara Naruto begitu pelan saat berbisik di dekat telinganya, tidak terdengar menyebalkan atau datar seperti biasa.

Kenapa Naruto melakukan itu?

Sasuke ingat tadi pagi Naruto berkata pada Hinata bahwa dia masih 'bocah'. Apakah Naruto melakukan hal itu untuk menghibur Sasuke yang dianggapnya masih seperti 'anak kecil'?

Sang raven itu mendengus kesal sambil menghempaskan badan di atas sofa. Ketika itu ponselnya berdering. Dia meraih benda yang ditaruhnya di atas meja itu.

"Halo."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke seketika berubah. Dia diam mendengarkan orang di seberang sana berbicara.

"Apa maumu?"

Sasuke mendengarkan selama beberapa menit lagi sebelum akhirnya dia menutup sambungan telfon. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Dia mengambil jaket hitam di dalam lemari kemudian keluar dari dalam apartemen menuju ke _lift._

Sasuke terus turun menuju _basement. _Tempat itu cukup lengang. Arloji di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket. Mata _onyx-_nya terarah tajam pada sesosok pria jangkung yang berdiri di depannya. Pria itu tersenyum simpul.

"Apa maumu, Orochimaru?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Santai saja, Sasuke kun," pria itu tersenyum lagi, "Aku merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah membuatmu marah tadi siang."

Sasuke memicingkan mata. Dia mengantisipasi omong kosong apalagi yang akan dikatakan wartawan menyebalkan di depannya itu.

"Hatiku tidak tenang karena belum minta maaf padamu tadi sore," katanya lagi. Pria itu berjalan satu langkah mendekat. "Aku datang untuk minta maaf, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak yakin kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu," ucap Sasuke. Orochimaru tertawa kecil. "Kau ini mudah sekali curiga, Sasuke." Sasuke berdecak. "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mencurigaimu."

Orochimaru berhenti tertawa. Pria itu memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana.

"Baiklah." Dia menghela napas. "Aku ingin minta jadwal wawancara eksklusif."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Kakashi? Apa managernya itu belum menyelesaikan masalah wawancara tadi sore? Padahal Sasuke sudah menghubungi dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kantor majalah itu segera setelah Naruto membawanya pergi.

"Aku kira tidak ada alasan untuk mengulang wawancara tadi sore," sahut Sasuke.

"Ini bukan wawancara ulang." Orochimaru tersenyum simpul. "Kali ini kami ingin membuat edisi khusus tentang keluarga bintang. Mikoto san sudah setuju."

Wajah Sasuke mengeras. Sejak kapan dia harus menuruti keinginan ibunya?

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi Ibumu bilang kau pasti setuju, Sasuke kun," senyum licik itu muncul lagi.

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalau aku harus menuruti keinginan Ibuku." Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. "Apalagi kalau orang itu kau."

Sasuke berbalik, merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus dia bicarakan dengan pria itu. Berhadapan dengannya hanya menjadikannya merasa marah.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke!" Terdengar Orochimaru berseru sambil mengikutinya. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan!" Sasuke balas berseru sambil mempercepat langkah. "Kalau begitu kurasa aku harus meminta Mikoto san membujukmu."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangan. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak meninju wajah pria itu sekarang juga. Daripada menghabiskan energi dan emosi untuk berdebat dengannya, Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan ceapt-cepat melangkah menuju _lift. _Orochimaru tampak terkejut melihat Sasuke tidak bereaksi terhadap kata-katanya.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Pria itu mempercepat langkah untuk mengejar Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke tidak ingin meladeninya lagi.

Tapi pemuda itu harus berubah pikiran.

Sesuatu terjadi begitu cepat sampai Sasuke tidak sempat melihat detailnya. Yang bisa dia dengar hanya bunyi ban berdecit disusul bunyi benturan yang cukup keras. Sasuke berbalik cepat dan wajahnya segera dipenuhi kengerian. Mata _onyx-_nya melebar. Lutunya goyah dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Kedua kakinya tidak mampu lagi dijadikan penopang sehingga dia jatuh berlutut. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa ada suara yang mampu dia keluarkan.

Sebuah mobil _sport _abu-abu berhenti di sana dan tubuh Orochimaru tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya –berlumuran darah dengan mata terpejam.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya terasa seperti film yang di-_forward _bagi Sasuke. Berkelebat sekilas-sekilas. Dia mendengar suara-suara berkerumun. Memekik. Bertanya. Dia sendiri membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Kemudian ada bunyi sirine. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa punggungnya didorong untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans.

Alat-alat dipasang. Orang-orang berbaju putih melakukan entah apa. Mata gelapnya terpicing lebar-lebar dengan tangan yang masih menyisakan tremor sejak dia melihat darah berceceran di depan matanya. Otaknya masih kalut ketika dia menemukan gagasan untuk memakai ponsel yang untungnya tidak lupa untuk dimasukkan ke saku jaket.

Sasuke duduk gelisah di bangku panjang di depan ruangan dengan papan menyala bertuliskan _ICU. _Mata terarah ke lantai. Jari-jari mengetuk pinggiran bangku bersamaan dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak lantai dengan irama tidak konstan. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah koridor rumah sakit dengan ujung matanya. Jantungnya masih berdegup tidak beraturan.

"Sasuke."

Kepala bersurai hitam menengadah cepat, menampakkan sepasang iris gelapnya yang gelisah. Naruto berdiri di depannya, memakai jaket merah tua dan tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang mata berisi kecemasan.

"Naruto."

Sasuke tidak ingat kenapa Naruto menjadi orang pertama yang dihubunginya ketika dia berada di dalam ambulans beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebenarnnya, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia hubungi.

"Aku –tadi sudah ada polisi yang datang. Dia datang begitu saja. Memintaku turun untuk bertemu. Aku –dia mengatakan hal itu lagi. Dia– "

"Sasuke."

Naruto memotong sambil meraih kedua tangan Sasuke –rasa hangat menjalar ke kedua telapak tangan yang dingin itu. Sasuke berhenti bicara. Iris _onyx-_nya masih bergerak gelisah.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Naruto,"Kakashi san dalam perjalanan kemari. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

"Tapi– "

Naruto tidak membiarkannya membantah. Ditariknya tangan Sasuke ketika dia mulai berjalan, memaksa Sasuke berdiri dari bangku untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka menuju apartemen dengan mobil Naruto. Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke hanya diam mengawasi jalanan. Dia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban ketika Naruto menanyakan apa dia sudah makan malam atau apakah dia ingin makan sesuatu.

Pemuda itu masih juga tidak mengatakan apapun sampai mereka sampai di dalam apartemen. Naruto mengikutinya masuk.

"Kakashi san sudah sampai di rumah sakit," katanya sambil menatap Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa, "Kau tidak usah cemas. Kakashi san yang akan mengurus semuanya."

Sasuke menghela napas sambil menunduk memandang lantai. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukannya, Naruto berbalik, bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Itu niat awal sebelum ada sesuatu yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Dia menoleh, mendapati sepasang mata gelap sedang memandangnya dengan tangan kanan terulur mencengkeramnya.

Sasuke tampak terkejut ketika Naruto menoleh. Dia segera melepaskan jari-jarinya yang mencengkeram tangan Naruto, seakan-akan dia melakukan hal itu tanpa sadar. Mata beralih ke arah lain. Dia membodohi diri sendiri. Sekarang pasti dia tampak sangat aneh di mata Naruto.

"Pulanglah," katanya pelan. Kedua tangan membenamkan kuku ke tepian sofa.

Jeda sepuluh detik ketika dia tidak mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang menjauh menuju pintu. Justru dia merasa sofa tempatnya duduk bergerak sedikit ketika menopang berat tubuh lain yang duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke menoleh. Naruto sedang memandang ke depan sambil meraih remote televisi.

"Aku akan menginap."

Suara datarnya tidak terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan atau permohonan izin. Bibir Sasuke membuka, tapi dia menelan kembali kata-katanya. Malam ini dia sedang kehilangan minat untuk berdebat. Lagipula bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang dengan bodohnya menahan Naruto pergi?

"Terserah." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah. "Kau bisa tidur di sini atau di kamar atas, di samping kamarku. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Sang raven bergegas menaiki tangga putar, menuju ke kamarnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menoleh lagi ke bawah.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Tidak ada bunyi berisik ketukan pintu. Tidak ada orang yang seenaknya menerobos masuk ke kamar. Tidak ada tirai yang dipaksa membuka. Sasuke membuka mata. Mengerjap kemudian merasa sedikit pusing karena hampir tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Separuh karena memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa Orochimaru. Separuh lagi karena mengingat keberadaan orang lain yang barangkali tidur tepat di samping kamarnya.

Dia memandang jam dinding. Pukul 10. Bukankah hari ini dia ada jadwal syuting? Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang membangunkannya?

Sasuke berjalan keluar setelah mencuci muka. Dia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap di bawah. Sekilas, mata _onyx-_nya melirik ke arah kamar di samping kamarnya sendiri. Pintu kamar itu tertutup. Dia meneruskan langkah menuruni tangga.

"Ah –selamat pagi, Sasuke kun." Shizune yang sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi terlihat terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Gadis itu memasang senyum canggung. "Tidurmu nyenyak? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan di meja."

Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' singkat. Mata menangkap figur bersurai pirang di dekat Kakashi yang tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya. Kali ini Naruto memakai kaos hitam, sudah menanggalkan jaket merah tua yang dipakainya semalam. Sasuke bergerak ke meja makan, menghadapi sarapannya dengan enggan sementara matanya diam-diam mengawasi tiga orang yang sedang berdiskusi di depan televisi.

"Bukankah hari ini aku ada syuting?" tanya Sasuke sambil meraih gelas susunya.

"Kau libur hari ini." Kakashi yang menjawab. Pria bersurai perak itu memasang tampang serius. Tidak ada cengiran menyebalkan di wajahnya seperti biasanya. Sasuke memandangnya heran. "Bagaimana bisa?"tanyanya. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan sutradara. Kau tinggal saja di rumah." Perkataan Kakashi lebih mirip seperti perintah. Sasuke melengos dan mencoba menyendok _oatmeal-_nya, ketika kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana–" dia berdehem pelan, "Bagaimana Orochimaru?"

"Tidak perlu cemas," sahut Kakashi, "Meskipun dia belum sadar dari koma, masa kritisnya sudah lewat."

Sasuke mendesah lega. Sekalipun dia tidak menyukai pria berwajah pucat itu, bukan berarti dia senang jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sang wartawan. Apalagi kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya sampai-sampai dia masih bisa mengingat warna merah darah yang mengalir dari kepala Orochimaru. Dia bergidik lagi.

Begitu Sasuke selesai sarapan –yang tidak dihabiskannya, Kakashi pergi untuk mengurus beberapa hal.

"Jangan nakal dan jangan kabur."

Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk puncak kepalanya. Sasuke mendelik, merasa diperlakukan seperti seorang anak kecil. Kakashi mengabaikan hal itu dan segera pergi keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Shizune dan Naruto masih tinggal di sana. Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi merasa bosan dan sedang meraih remot televisi ketika Shizune mendadak memekik sambil merebut benda itu dari tangannya. Sasuke memandangnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah. Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke kun," sahutnya. Tawanya terdengar ganjil. "Jam segini semua acara tv sedang jelek. Kau pasti marah-marah kalau menontonnya. Bagaimana kalau nonton film saja?"

Shizune bergerak sendiri menuju rak tempat kaset-kaset dvd tersimpan. Gadis itu sibuk memilih-milih film sementara Sasuke masih menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah menonton semua film itu, Shizune."

"Hah. Masa?" Shizune menoleh. Lalu tertawa canggung lagi. "Tidak apa-apa mengulangnya sesekali."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dia meraih _ipad _yang tergeletak di atas meja. Belum sempat melakukan apapun, Naruto yang sedang duduk di sampingnya merebut benda itu.

"Apalagi?" seru Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Main _game,_" sahut Sasuke kesal, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Akhirnya Naruto mengulurkan _ipad _ itu lagi yang segera disambut dengan kasar oleh Sasuke. Sekarang dia merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang diawasi oleh dua orang _baby sitter. _Sekalipun Shizune dan Naruto tampaknya sibuk menonton film entah apa yang dipilih oleh Shizune, dua orang itu melirik sesekali padanya seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu. Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu kalau dua orang itu memperhatikannya.

Ponsel Sasuke mendadak berdering. Dia melirik layar benda itu kemudian mendesah pelan sambil mengabaikannya. Naruto dan Shizune hanya saling bertatapan. Ponsel itu akhirnya berhenti berdering, tapi hanya sebentar. Benda itu segera menyalak lagi. Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil meletakkan _ipad-_nya. Dia tidak ingin menerima panggilan itu, tapi bisa-bisa ponselnya berisik terus seharian kecuali kalau dia mematikan atau menjatuhkan benda itu dari jendela apartemen hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Halo."

Suara dengan nada tinggi yang menyebalkan segera terdengar dari ujung telpon. Suara Yamanaka Ino.

"_Sasukeeeeeee, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah sarapan? Semalam kau bisa tidur, kan?"_

"Tch. Memangnya aku kenapa? Dasar cerewet."

"_Syukurlah syuting hari ini dibatalkan." _ Ino mengabaikan semua kata-kata ketus Sasuke. _"Aku tidak ada jadwal apapun hari ini. Apa kau perlu ditemani? Aku bisa datang ke apartemenmu. Kau ingin dibawakan sesuatu? Makanan, barangkali?"_

"Tidak perlu. Terimakasih," sahut Sasuke, "Kau menelponku hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"_Ah. Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku cemas sekali?" _Suara Ino terasa dibuat-buat agar terdengar sedih. _"Jangan dengarkan semua pemberitaan omong kosong itu. Aku percaya kau tidak melakukan apapun pada wartawan itu. Kau tahu –aku juga tidak suka padanya. Majalah dan koran-koran itu hanya kegirangan karena sedang tidak ada ide untuk membuat kehebohan. Mereka– "_

Apa yang dikatakan Ino selanjutnya tidak terlalu masuk ke telinga Sasuke. Otaknya mencerna rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu sebelumnya. Pemberitaan? Kehebohan? Apa maksudnya?

"_Sasuke? Sasuke?" _ Ino memanggil-manggilnya, "_Kau masih di sana? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Sasuke mengabaikan gadis itu dan segera mematikan telponnya. Tangannya beralih meraih _ipad _putihnya. Dia menutup _game-_nya kemudian segera membuka _browser. _Matanya terpaku menatap layar sementara Naruto dan Shizune menatapnya cemas. Wajah Sasuke berubah seketika setelah dia melihat berita-berita yang terpampang di internet.

Berita tentang kecelakaan Orochimaru di _basement _apartemennya menjadi topik utama. Sampai di situ semuanya memang benar. Tapi lebih banyak lagi hal yang tidak benar sama sekali.

Orochimaru mengalami kecelakaan setelah 'bertengkar dan berkelahi' dengan Sasuke. Bahkan beberapa berita menyebutkan mereka mewawancarai saksi yang melihat bahwa Sasuke sempat mendorong Orochimaru hingga pria itu tertabrak mobil yang baru datang. Kemudian berita-berita yang lain bergerak lebih jauh dengan menyinggung soal sesi wawancara yang berakhir tidak baik di kantor majalah Orochimaru sore sebelumnya. Beberapa yang lain kemudian memberikan tambahan dengan membahas tindakan-tindakan Sasuke sebelumnya yang memang sering melarikan diri di tengah pekerjaan. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai 'kebiasaan buruk sang bintang' atau 'temperamen tinggi Sasuke'.

Sasuke menggeram sebelum akhirnya berdiri sambil melemparkan _ipad_-nya ke lantai. Shizune memekik kecil karena terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Sasuke. Telinganya memerah karena marah. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku bahkan ikut ke dalam ambulans dan mengantarkannya sampai di rumah sakit. Dan mereka bilang aku 'mendorongnya' atau 'berkelahi' dengannya? Hah! Yang benar saja!" Sasuke berkacak pinggang. "Dia sendiri yang datang ke sini untuk menemuiku. Mana aku tahu kalau dia akan tertabrak mobil! Memangnya aku ini cenayang atau apa? Lalu mereka menyalahkanku karena Orochimaru tertabrak mobil di _basement _apartemenku?"

"Tenang Sasuke kun." Wajah Shizune tampak cemas. Dia berdiri, berusaha untuk menenangkan Sasuke dengan menyentuh lengannya, tapi gadis itu segera menarik lagi tangannya karena takut Sasuke akan makin meledak. "Kakashi san sedang mengurus semuanya. Dia sedang di kantor polisi sekarang untuk mencari informasi."

Mata Sasuke membelalak tajam pada Shizune.

"Jadi karena omong kosong itu aku tidak boleh keluar dari tempat ini sekarang?" tanyanya, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Tidak seharusnya aku bersembunyi seperti pengecut di dalam sini!"

"Sasuke kun..." Shizune berucap pelan, "Di depan banyak wartawan yang mencarimu. Petugas keamanan sebisa mungkin menahan mereka untuk tidak masuk."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Biarkan saja aku menemui mereka sekarang untuk mengatakan semuanya!"

Shizune makin panik.

"Jangan Sasuke kun... Kau tidak boleh pergi keluar..."

Sasuke mengabaikan Shizune dan hampir saja menuju pintu keluar jika Naruto tidak menahan lengannya.

"Situasinya tidak terlalu bagus," ucap Naruto, "Tunggu sampai Kakashi san memberi kabar."

Sasuke menatapnya galak. Dia merasa tidak punya alasan untuk menunggu sampai Kakashi memberitahukannya apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau membela diri kalau kau belum punya bukti."

Kali ini Sasuke terdiam.

"Diam di sini atau aku akan menguncimu di dalam kamar," kata Naruto dingin.

Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang memegang lengannya. Dia menjatuhkan diri di sofa dengan muka masam. Shizune mendesah lega melihat Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk menemui wartawan yang berkerumun di depan apartemen.

Ponsel Shizune berdering. Dia mengambil benda yang tergeletak di atas meja dan segera berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kakashi san memintaku untuk mengecek sesuatu," katanya sambil menatap Sasuke, "Tenanglah Sasuke kun. Ini tidak akan lama." Pandangannya beralih pada Naruto. "Tolong jaga Sasuke, Naruto san."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Shizune segera mengemasi tasnya sebelum tergesa-gesa keluar dari apartemen. Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ujung mata, merasa kesal karena pemuda itu sekarang sudah berani mengancamnya. Naruto acuh tak acuh sambil duduk kembali dan melanjutkan untuk menonton film.

Ponsel Sasuke menyala. Sasuke mengambil ponsel itu dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk. Dia membacanya sampai beberapa kali. Ekpresi wajahnya berubah-ubah antara terkejut, bingung dan cemas. Dia melirik Naruto sebentar sebelum menata ekspresinya agar lebih tenang. Dia kemudian berdehem pelan sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Naruto menoleh.

"Aku ingin makan ramen instan," ucap Sasuke. Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Ramen instan?" Pemuda itu malah membeo. "Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" Sasuke bertanya kesal. "Aku ingin ramen instan. Belikan aku ramen di minimarket dekat sini." Naruto masih menatapnya heran. "Di saat seperti ini kau ingin makan ramen?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Memangnya kenapa? Jangan banyak tanya, cepat belikan saja."

Naruto berpikir lagi beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bangkit. Dia berpesan sekali lagi pada Sasuke agar sang bintang itu tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan umpatan 'dasar cerewet'.

Sang raven menunggu sampai Naruto menghilang di balik pintu, lalu dia bergegas naik kembali ke kamarnya. Sasuke cepat-cepat berganti pakaian. Dia asal menyambar satu kemeja hitam lengan panjang dan celana jeans abu-abu dari lemari. Setelah meraih kunci Aston Martin Vanquish-nya, pemuda itu setengah berlari keluar dengan mengenakan kacamata hitam.

Dia mengendap-endap di lorong, menunggu tidak ada orang yang akan memasuki _lift. _Sampai di _basement, _dia mengendap-endap lagi. Tapi sepertinya keadaan cukup aman karena tidak ada wartawan yang menunggu sampai di _basement. _Sasuke bisa melenggang dengan tenang menuju mobil biru tuanya. Dia memacu kendaraan itu cukup cepat keluar dari _basement. _Kerumunan wartawan yang masih bertahan di depan apartemen sempat tertangkap olehnya. Dia berdecak kesal.

Mobil itu terus melaju melewati kepadatan jalanan. Sasuke berpikir barangkali sekarang Naruto sudah kembali ke apartemen dan kalang kabut mencarinya. Dia hanya menyeringai membayangkan hal itu.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya ketika dia melihat sebuah toko bunga di pinggir jalan. Dia memeriksa situasi sekitar terlebih dulu dan baru keluar dari mobil setelah yakin semuanya aman.

Untunglah keadaan toko cukup sepi. Seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan surai hitam legam tersenyum menyambutnya. Sasuke berdehem pelan, berharap kacamata hitam yang dipakainya cukup untuk membuat gadis itu tidak mengenalinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

Sasuke masih mengedarkan pandang ke seisi toko, memperhatikan bunga-bunga aneka warna yang terpajang rapi dan indah. Dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri dan sempat berpikir untuk putar balik menuju pintu keluar dan mengurungkan niatnya. Suara gadis penjaga toko bunga itu akhirnya memecah lamunan Sasuke.

"Mencari bunga untuk siapa?" gadis itu tersenyum tipis, sepertinya melihat kegusaran di wajah Sasuke.

"Oh. Ehm–" Sasuke berdehem kecil. "Bunga –bunga untuk ucapan selamat. Yang semacam itulah." Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana kalau mawar merah dan mawar kuning? Perpaduan kedua bunga itu berarti memberi selamat untuk kesuksesan."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke mengiyakan. Dia mengamati gadis itu merangkai buket untuknya sementara pikirannya kalut lagi. Setelah ini apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia tidak sempat berpikir panjang ketika kabur dari pengawasan Naruto tadi, dan sekarang setelah dia terdampar di sebuah toko bunga dan merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri, dia mulai bingung tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Sudah selesai."

Suara gadis itu mengagetkannya lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengangsurkan sebuah buket cantik dengan perpaduan warna merah, kuning dan juga putih dari bunga _gyshophilla _di sela-selanya. Sasuke menerima buket itu dengan canggung.

"Semoga sukses, Sasuke kun."

Sasuke dibuat terkejut lagi karena gadis itu ternyata mengenalnya. Sang gadis penjaga toko hanya tersenyum.

"Saya selalu menyukai Sasuke kun sejak dulu," katanya dengan wajah merona. Dia tersenyum malu-malu sebelum menambahkan lagi. "Tentang pemberitaan itu –saya yakin semuanya tidak benar. Sasuke kun orang yang baik."

Sasuke masih terpaku. Biasanya dia menghadapi fans di acara _meet and greet _atau semacamnya ketika dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk memasang senyum tanpa henti sehingga dia terlihat ramah. Berhadapan langsung dengan fans di luar acara yang memang sudah dikonsep membuatnya bingung. Sebenarnya dia lebih sering mengabaikan mereka dengan berlindung di punggung Shizune atau Kakashi. Sekarang, dia berdiri sendirian di depan gadis yang mengaku sebagai fansnya dan baru saja menyemangatinya. Sasuke merasa canggung.

"Saya menunggu film baru Sasuke kun. Semoga sukses, ya."

Melihat gadis itu tersenyum dengan tulus, Sasuke tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Dia barangkali terlalu membutakan mata dengan tidak menyadari bahwa masih banyak orang-orang di luar sana yang memperhatikannya dengan tulus. Para fans seperti Hinata dan gadis penjaga toko bunga ini contohnya.

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum membayar buket bunganya dan kembali ke mobil. Dia membawa mobilnya kembali melaju di jalan. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya apakah orang yang akan ditemuinya sekarang juga akan mengatakan kata-kata penghiburan seperti gadis penjaga toko bunga itu. Tapi Sasuke bahkan sangsi kalau _dia _tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, mobilnya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sasuke menepi. Dia melihat ke arah gerbang, di mana banyak orang dan mobil keluar masuk. Sasuke merogoh saku kemejanya, kemudian saku celananya. Dia memeriksa jok mobil dan _dashboard _sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan. Dia melupakan ponselnya. Pasti ponsel itu tertinggal di depan televisi ketika dia pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke menyandarkan kening pada kemudi mobil, mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Betapa bodohnya. Apa sekarang dia harus kembali ke apartemen begitu saja dan mengarang alasan konyol untuk diberikan pada Naruto?

Bunyi ketukan pada kaca jendela mengejutkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendongak, melihat sesosok pemuda berdiri di samping mobilnya. Sasuke menatapnya sebentar, kemudian membuka pintu, keluar dan mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum. Tubuhnya disambut segera oleh sebuah pelukan.

"Kau datang, Sasuke,"

Itachi tersenyum lagi ketika menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Sasuke ber-'hn' pendek. Dia tetap merasa ganjil sekalipun Itachi selalu memeluknya setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku lupa membawa ponsel. Upacaranya sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke pelan sambil mengusap leher belakangnya. Kikuk.

"Hn." Itachi mengangguk. "Aku melihat mobilmu di sini, jadi aku berhenti." Itachi menunjuk mobilnya sendiri yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. "Hm..." Sasuke mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. "Ayah?"tanyanya kemudian. Itachi tersenyum. "Ayah sudah pulang dari tadi. Ada pekerjaan di tempat lain."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Dia kemudian teringat sesuatu dan membuka lagi pintu mobilnya. Dengan wajah tertunduk, disodorkannya buket bunga yang dibelinya pada sang kakak.

"Aku tidak membawa apa-apa. Selamat atas kelulusan kakak."

Itachi sempat terpaku sebelum kemudian menerima buket itu.

"Terimakasih," katanya pelan, "Aku senang sekali kau mau datang ke sini, 'Suke."

Diraihnya kembali tubuh adiknya. Pelukan itu mengucapkan lebih banyak makna dibanding kata-kata. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Kenapa selama ini dia tidak merasakannya? Senyum tulus dan pelukan hangat kakaknya yang selalu sama sejak dulu. Dia sendiri yang aneh, seperti kata Naruto. Dia yang memilih untuk bersembunyi dari kakaknya, bertingkah seolah dia acuh tak acuh padahal diam-diam dia merindukan sosok itu. Sasuke menghela napas. Matanya terasa panas.

"Kau sudah dewasa." Itachi menatapnya setelah melepas pelukan mereka. "Aku bangga sekali padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kali ini dia benar-benar tersenyum pada kakaknya itu.

"Datanglah ke rumah sesekali," kata Itachi, "Aku merindukanmu, 'Suke."

Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat. Itachi tidak pernah merendahkannya. Itachi bahkan berkata dia bangga pada_nya_. Dan Itachi baru saja berkata bahwa dia merindukan_nya. _

"Kapan-kapan aku akan datang," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan, 'Suke?" Itachi memandangnya khawatir. "Kau datang ke sini sendirian? Mana _bodyguard _atau managermu?" Itachi melongok ke dalam mobil.

"Ehm– aku datang sendiri. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke.

"Tentang pemberitaan itu..." Itachi diam sejenak. "Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Hadapi semuanya dengan tenang. Kau ini bintang besar yang sudah biasa terkena gosip, kan?"

Itachi tertawa kecil. Sasuke tidak menangkap ada niatan untuk menyindir dalam kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan kakaknya itu. Dia balas tersenyum simpul.

"Tenang saja," jawabnya, "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Itachi tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama berdiri di sana karena Sasuke juga harus segera pulang sebelum Naruto merencanakan hal yang lebih menyebalkan dibanding menguncinya di dalam kamar.

Sudah lewat tengah hari ketika Aston Martin biru tuanya memasuki halaman apartemen. Sasuke terpaksa memelankan laju mobil karena ada sebuah mobil berwarna merah tua yang berjalan lambat di depannya. Pemuda itu sudah menekan klakson dengan kesal, tapi tetap saja mobil di depannya itu tidak menambah kecepatan.

Ketika itulah semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Itu mobil Sasuke!" adalah teriakan pertama yang sempat dia dengar. Saat kepalanya menoleh, dia melihat kerumunan wartawan yang ternyata masih bertahan di depan apartemen mengerumuni mobilnya dengan begitu cepat, membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan mobil yang memang sudah melaju lamban.

Kaca mobilnya diketuk. Mereka memberondong dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Puluhan lensa kamera terarah padanya, diselingi _blitz _yang berkilat-kilat. Dia memandang keluar dengan panik, memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamnya sambil berusaha menenggelamkan wajah di kemudi mobil.

"Bagaimana komentar Anda tentang berita-berita yang beredar mengenai kecelakaan Orochimaru?" "Apa Anda sudah menjenguknya di rumah sakit?" "Apa benar kalian berkelahi sebelum kecelakaan itu?" "Apa Anda mengetahui kondisi terkini Orochimaru?" "Apa benar Anda sempat marah saat melakukan wawancara di kantor majalah Orochimaru?"

Sasuke ingin menutup telinga. Bagaimana caranya supaya orang-orang itu menjauh darinya? Dia tidak ingin keluar dan menghadapi mereka sendirian. Harus ada Kakashi. Harus ada Shizune. Harus ada orang lain yang berdiri di sampingnya. Selalu begitu selama 14 tahun. Sekarang sang bintang besar harus mengakui bahwa barangkali benar kata sang _bodyguard_ dia memang masih bocah.

"Tolong keluar sebentar Sasuke!" "Tolong beri satu _statement _saja!"

Ketukan pada kaca jendela mobilnya terdengar makin rapat. Sasuke bergeming, masih memejamkan mata dengan kening menempel pada kemudi mobil. Dia merutuk diam-diam dengan segala sumpah serapah yang diketahuinya. Apa dia harus terus begini sampai para wartawan itu menyingkir dari mobilnya?

Samar-samar seruan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkurang. Ketukan di kaca mobilnya berhenti. Dia mendengar orang bercakap-cakap di luar. Sasuke menelengkan kepala, melirik keluar dari ekor matanya. Kemudian kaca mobilnya diketuk lagi, tapi kali ini bukan oleh para wartawan itu. Tangan berwarna tan terulur. Sesosok wajah bersurai pirang tampak lewat kaca dengan dua manik birunya yang mengunci mata Sasuke. Mulut Sasuke membuka. Dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Keluar," kata Naruto. Sasuke mengerjap. "Sedang apa kau bersembunyi di sana seperti pengecut?"

Menusuk tepat pada sasaran. Perkataan Naruto begitu menohok karena sang _bodyguard _mengutip kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi pagi. Otot-otot leher Sasuke menegang. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan setengah sengit setengah takut.

"Cepat keluar."

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka kunci pintunya. Sang raven itu melangkah keluar dengan kepala tertunduk. Segera kamera-kamera kembali terarah padanya dengan rentetan pertanyaan berulang yang langsung membombardir begitu dia menjejakkan kaki di luar mobil.

"Maaf, saat ini Sasuke san tidak bisa memberikan pernyataan." Sasuke merasakan Naruto berdiri di depannya, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang punggung lebar itu. Tanpa sadar Sasuke memegangi ujung kaos Naruto. "Kami masih menunggu keterangan resmi dari kepolisian. Secepatnya kami akan menggelar jumpa pers resmi. Terimakasih."

Kemudian lengan itu melingkari bahunya, memaksanya menunduk. Naruto setengah menyeretnya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah lebar-lebar, mengabaikan kerumunan wartawan yang segera ditahan oleh petugas keamanan apartemen begitu Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil memasuki lobi.

Naruto melepaskan lengan protektifnya dari bahu Sasuke, lalu berjalan lurus ke arah _lift _tanpa menunggu bocah itu. Sasuke ragu-ragu mengekor di belakangnya, kemudian dia ikut masuk ke dalam _lift. _Naruto menekan angka 18, lalu tetap menatap lurus ke depan seakan-akan tidak ada orang lain di sampingnya. Sasuke melirik pemuda itu sesekali, tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apapun sampai _lift _berdenting dan Naruto mendahuluinya keluar.

"Naruto."

Akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama itu setelah Naruto terus saja mengabaikannya sampai mereka masuk ke apartemen yang masih kosong. Kakashi dan Shizune belum kembali. Naruto berhenti, tapi tidak menoleh ataupun menyahut.

Sasuke menggigit bibir, bingung harus menyampaikan apa. Melihat Naruto yang hanya mematung malah membuat hasratnya untuk berbicara perlahan-lahan berkurang.

"Pergi ke mana kau?" akhirnya suara berat bernada rendah itu terdengar. Sasuke mendongak. Naruto sudah berbalik menghadapnya. Mata biru itu kini tampak dicemari emosi yang biasanya tidak terlihat.

Kemarahan.

"Aku –aku hanya..." Ekspresi Naruto membuat Sasuke lupa alasan yang harusnya dia karang. "Kau menyuruhku pergi membeli ramen supaya bisa kabur? Harusnya aku tidak tertipu semudah itu," kata Naruto sengit. "Dasar bocah."

Mendengar umpatan itu terucap lagi dari bibir Naruto membuat Sasuke marah. Matanya mendelik tajam pada si pirang.

"Salahmu sendiri bisa sampai tertipu!" Napasnya memburu. "Memangnya peduli apa kau padaku! Kau hanya menganggapku anak kecil yang tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Kau– "

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyadarinya, Naruto sudah bergerak cepat menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda itu merangsek maju dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding. Sasuke mendesis pelan karena rasa sakit di punggungnya.

Jarak wajah keduanya kini lebih dekat. Sasuke bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di mata biru jernih Naruto yang masih tampak marah. Pemuda itu mencengkeram erat kedua bahunya.

"Kau– " Naruto menggeram. "Bisa menjaga diri sendiri, eh?" Bibir itu menyeringai tipis. "Padahal menghadapi gerombolan wartawan saja kau tidak becus. Kau sebut dirimu bukan anak kecil?"

Sasuke mendesis marah lagi. Matanya balas menatap sengit pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak minta kau menyelamatkanku."

Bahkan dalam situasi seperti itu pun sang Uchiha muda tidak mau kehilangan sisa-sisa keangkuhannya.

"Dasar keras kepala!" Naruto berseru lebih keras. Cengkeramannya di bahu Sasuke makin erat. "Kau tidak tahu aku mencarimu seperti orang gila? Bocah bodoh macam apa yang kabur tanpa membawa ponselnya? Kau memang sengaja ingin membuatku marah! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu saat aku tidak ada di sana? Bagaimana kalau–"

Naruto mendadak menghentikan perkataannya, seperti tidak punya gagasan lagi tentang apa yang harus dia ucapkan.

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan masalah kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku saat kau tidak ada," kata Sasuke, "Aku tidak akan menuntutmu."

"Kau– " cengkeraman tangan Naruto mengendur, "Kau pikir aku mencemaskanmu hanya karena pekerjaanku?"

Sasuke terkesiap ketika perlahan-lahan kemarahan di mata Naruto memudar, lalu emosi itu hilang sama sekali. Kedua manik biru itu meredup. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum akhirnya berpaling, menghela napas dan memutar badan. Matanya kelihatan...

_terluka._

Atmosfer ganjil menyelimuti ruangan. Naruto melangkah menuju sofa sementara Sasuke masih mematung. Bingung.

"Sasuke kun..."

Dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak sadar sudah ada orang lain yang memasuki ruangan. Shizune menghambur ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar, sementara Kakashi langsung menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil air minum.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Sasuke kun." Shizune meraih kedua tangannya. "Polisi sudah memeriksa cctv _basement _dan juga pengendara mobil yang menabrak Orochimaru. Seorang pria mabuk." Wajah Shizune tampak kesal. "Orochimaru juga sudah siuman. Besok pagi kau sudah bisa mengadakan jumpa pers." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' pendek sambil melepaskan tangan Shizune.

"Nanti malam kita jenguk Orochimaru," kata Kakashi ketika Sasuke melintasi sofa menuju tangga putar. Langkah Sasuke terhenti. "Jangan protes, Sasuke," Kakashi meliriknya. Pria bersurai perak itu memberikan tatapan mengancam. Sasuke melengos. "Aku mau mandi." Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

Bagi Sasuke, wajah Orochimaru tetap saja menyebalkan sekalipun pria itu tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan mengenakan seragam pasien. Wajah pucatnya terlihat makin pucat, tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum licik sambil berbasa-basi meminta maaf pada Sasuke atas pemberitaan yang beredar seharian itu. Kakashi yang membantunya berbasa-basi malah tahu-tahu mengatakan hal mengejutkan dengan menyetujui tawaran Orochimaru sebelumnya untuk melakukan wawancara eksklusif bersama Sasuke dan sang Ibu. Sasuke menatap managernya tidak percaya.

Pemuda itu memprotes sang manager sepanjang perjalanan pulang, yang hanya dijawab diplomatis oleh Kakashi dengan menyebut hal itu sebagai usaha untuk membuat Sasuke dan Orochimaru terlihat memiliki "hubungan yang baik" di mata publik.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah tertekuk sampai tiba di apartemen. Dia baru saja akan membanting pintu di depan wajah Kakashi ketika tiba-tiba sang manager mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya mematung.

"Tolong jaga Sasuke malam ini, Naruto," kata pria itu sambil menoleh pada Naruto. Yang diajak bicara tampak terkejut. "Reaksi anti-fans terhadap berita ini tidak terlalu baik. Aku ingin kau berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Hal paling nekat yang pernah dilakukan anti-fans hanyalah menaruh surat kaleng atau bangkai tikus di depan pintu apartemennya. Kakashi memang selalu berlebihan. Tapi hal yang mengejutkan Sasuke adalah karena selanjutnya Naruto menjawab "Baiklah, Kakashi san." Pemuda itu membungkukkan punggung ketika Kakashi mengucapkan terimakasih padanya kemudian berlalu menuju _lift._

Naruto melewati Sasuke masuk ke apartemen, kemudian terus menuju ke tangga dan masuk ke kamar. Pintu terbanting di belakang punggung itu. Sasuke sempat terkejut. Apa Naruto masih marah padanya? Sejak si pirang itu marah-marah padanya tadi siang, mereka belum saling berbicara lagi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, tidak ingin berpikir lebih lama. Dia menuju ke kamarnya sendiri sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk tidur selama berjam-jam. Dia berguling-guling di atas ranjang, berjalan-jalan ke ruang bawah, membuka jendela, berdiri di balkon, main _game, _bahkan juga menghitung domba –tapi matanya masih saja terjaga. Manik obsidiannya menatap dinding yang berwarna krem ketika dia berguling ke samping untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang menahan matanya untuk terpejam.

Kata-kata Naruto yang diucapkan pemuda itu dengan wajah marah tadi siang masih terngiang di telinganya seperti kaset rusak. Sasuke tahu dia memang sudah bertingkah terlalu angkuh dan keras kepala di depan Naruto. Padahal berkali-kali Naruto menyelamatkannya. Ketika dia kabur. Di depan kakaknya waktu itu. Di depan Hinata. Tadi siang di tengah kerumunan wartawan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan terimakasih. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata semudah itu.

"_Kau pikir aku mencemaskanmu hanya karena pekerjaanku?"_

Kalimat itu terngiang dengan bayangan wajah Naruto yang tampak terluka.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang.

Dia melangkah keluar kamar dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir lagi di lorong. Beberapa kali kakinya berhenti. Dia melirik pintu yang tertutup tepat di samping pintu kamarnya. Sasuke kembali berjalan. Dia menggerutu tidak jelas beberapa kali kemudian berhenti lagi tepat di depan pintu yang bukan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Brengsek kau, Naruto."

Dia berbisik pelan sambil meraih kenop pintu. Tidak terkunci. Sasuke mendorongnya pelan-pelan. Kamar itu gelap, hanya lampu meja yang tampak menyala redup. Sasuke berjingkat-jingkat seperti seorang pencuri yang takut ketahuan. Dia berhenti di samping ranjang, mengamati figur yang sedang terpejam itu.

Seperti sebelumnya, dia menahan napas. Dadanya berdebar lebih kencang.

Seperti ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto tidur di sofa waktu itu. Wajah Naruto tampak tenang dengan kelopak mata tertutup. Rambut pirangnya jatuh berantakan di keningnya. Dadanya naik turun secara teratur dengan suara napas yang halus. Tangan kanannya terangkat di atas kepala.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. Mata obsidian mengunci wajah pulas di depannya. Sasuke menghela napas kemudian berpaling menatap lantai. Dia meremas jari-jari tangannya.

"Aku memang pengecut." Dia berbisik pelan. "Tapi... aku... aku tidak kabur untuk hal yang tidak penting, kau tahu. Aku pergi ke upacara kelulusan kakakku. Dia senang sekali aku mau datang." Sasuke diam sejenak sambil tersenyum tipis, teringat senyuman Itachi. "Tapi yah –kau memang benar bahwa aku pengecut. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan sejak awal."

Sasuke berpaling lagi paada wajah terpejam Naruto. Diamatinya figur itu baik-baik. Kulit berwarna tan-nya yang eksotis. Surai pirang yang berantakan tapi terlihat halus itu. Wajah yang selalu terlihat datar di depannya, tanpa banyak emosi atau ekspresi.

Tapi Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas mata biru yang tampak terluka itu.

"Terimakasih."

Akhirnya satu kata yang selama ini hanya tertahan di tenggorokannya lolos dari bibir itu. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, tersenyum lega karena sudah berhasil mengatakannya.

"Terimakasih, Naruto," katanya lagi, "Terimakasih karena sudah menjagaku."

Tangan berkulit putih itu terulur pelan-pelan menuju wajah yang tengah pulas, jari-jarinya setengah bergetar. Sekalipun dia sempat berhenti selama beberapa detik, kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi menarik tangannya. Dia menahan napas ketika akhirnya ujung jarinya berhasil menyentuh wajah itu. Masih setengah gemetar, tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, jari-jari itu mengusap perlahan sisi kiri wajah tan yang tetap terpejam –dari pipi, menyusur turun ke garis rahang dan–

Tangan itu dihentikan oleh cengkeraman di pergelangannya. Sasuke membeku dengan wajah pucat. Bibirnya separuh terbuka dengan mata melebar melihat sepasang manik biru yang kini terbuka, menatap tepat ke matanya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebelum Sasuke sempat kabur atau mengatakan sesuatu, posisi mereka berganti dengan sangat cepat sampai dia tidak menyadarinya. Tangannya ditarik hingga dia jatuh dengan punggung menghantam ranjang. Naruto kemudian bangkit, mengunci kedua tangan Sasuke. Jarak mereka berdua begitu dekat sampai Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan napas Naruto di wajahnya.

"Kau– " Naruto mendesis, menimbulkan efek aneh dengan meremangnya leher Sasuke dan sekujur tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa dingin. " –memang bocah pengecut."

Sasuke hanya menatap wajah di atasnya tanpa bisa berucap apa-apa.

"Hanya ini yang berani kau lakukan? Sudah dua kali kau memandangiku ketika aku tidur."

"Aku– " Sasuke kembali tercekat. Dua kali? Berarti di apartemen Naruto ketika itu...

"Apa kau memang lebih suka bicara dengan orang yang sedang tidur?" tanya Naruto lagi, "Mengucapkan terimakasih saja kau tidak bisa."

Sasuke sungguh tidak punya kata-kata balasan untuk mendebat. Dia sudah kalah telak.

"Lepaskan aku."

Satu-satunya usaha yang dia lakukan adalah mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi tenaga Naruto masih lebih kuat darinya. Si pirang itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya makin erat setiap kali dia bergerak.

"Apa kau benar-benar berterimakasih padaku?" Naruto kembali bertanya, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Sasuke diam dan berhenti bergerak. "Kau mendengarku, Sasuke," ucap si pirang, "Jawab aku."

Manik biru itu menatapnya dalam-dalam, tidak melepaskannya sedetik pun. Sasuke berpaling ke samping, wajahnya menghangat.

"Kau juga mendengarku," katanya pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. "Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, bukan? Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah menjaga dan menyelamatkanku."

Naruto diam.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Sekarang lepaskan– "

Tangan tan itu menyentuh wajah Sasuke, memaksanya kembali berpaling untuk menatap wajah si mata biru. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah kehangatan yang asing menyergapnya. Matanya terbuka lebar sementara mata lain yang kini jaraknya jadi begitu dekat terpejam erat. Sasuke dikuasai keterkejutan luar biasa hingga butuh beberapa detik sebelum dia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Bibir itu membungkam bibirnya.

Naruto sedang _menciumnya._

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sasuke mendorong dada Naruto, tapi dia tahu dia menggunakan tenaga yang lebih lemah dibanding yang seharusnya. Tangannya berakhir dengan memegang kerah baju Naruto, seakan-akan dia butuh pegangan dari efek yang melanda tubuhnya.

Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke berciuman dengan lawan mainnya di dalam film, tapi jantungnya tidak pernah berdegup sekencang ini. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku dan sekarang jadi panas. Tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh sisi kiri wajahnya, mengusapnya perlahan dengan bibir yang masih menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke merasa hampir gila.

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melebur dalam sentuhan itu. Bibir Naruto. Tangannya. Bau _mint _dari tubuhnya. Sepasang mata _onyx _akhirnya terpejam. Tangannya mencengkeram baju Naruto makin erat sementara dia membiarkan dirinya makin larut dan meleleh.

Dia membuka bibirnya, membiarkan sentuhan itu berlanjut lebih dalam. Naruto menemukan tujuannya. Dia terus mencoba, menelusuri, menyesap, menguasai semuanya seperti memenuhi sebuah kebutuhan yang lama dia inginkan.

Tubuh itu akhirnya menarik diri, menjauh, menata napas yang terengah sambil menatap wajah di bawahnya. Sasuke merasakan hangat yang menjalar di wajahnya makin pekat hingga dia ingin berpaling ke arah lain, tapi tangan Naruto menahannya, memaksa mereka berdua untuk tetap saling berpandangan.

"Kurasa untuk hal yang satu ini kau sudah bukan bocah lagi," kata Naruto sambil mengusap ujung bibir Sasuke yang basah.

Dan kemudian Sasuke melihatnya.

Kedua sudut bibir itu tertarik ke atas, melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Naruto benar-benar tersenyum padanya, untuk yang pertama kali.

Dan kemudian Sasuke merasakan kehangatan itu menjalar juga sampai ke dalam hatinya.

.

END

.

**Huaaa- Akhirnya selesai juga walaupun gak sampe 9000 words ._.**

**Iya, di sini memang hidup Sasuke lumayan kacau gara-gara background keluarganya yang broken. Hubungannya dengan Itachi, ibu ataupun ayahnya gak baik semua, tapi di sini saya gak sampe menceritakan apakah ada solusi atas semua masalah itu, karena penekanannya cuma pada kehadiran Naru yang akan berusaha 'memperbaiki' hidup Sasu yang muram. Hohoho~ Jadi begitulah.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Clap Jun, Cho Ai Lyn, fatayahn, cosmojewel, naminamifrid, tomoyo to kudo, pingki954, aicinta, ****Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae****, shawokey, beautiful garnet (makasih koreksinya ^^ )**


End file.
